


Little Boy.

by AlliraWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Little Derek, M/M, Mental Regression, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Post Hale Fire, Secrets, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlliraWolf/pseuds/AlliraWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an old friend of Derek's from New York, returns to Beacon Hills, bringing her "Mommy" with her, the Pack learns a very hidden secret about Derek. One that he has tried to hide for many years, doing whatever means necessary to keep it hidden. When the Pack does find out, will they accept it? Or will they force Derek into isolation from them? Will Stiles accept and move with it, or will he force Derek to keep it in the dark? Can Derek's friends from New York help the Pack to understand and accept what is going on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea and the characters I have created for the purpose of this story. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think.

Derek propped his feet up on the coffee table that was near the couch as he reclined a bit in his seat, his laptop resting easily on his crossed legs. He could hear the slight bickering coming from the kitchen as Stiles and Erica debated on what snack should be made. Stiles wanted popcorn with butter and cheddar powder, while Erica wanted cookies and blue raspberry Twizzlers. He couldn't hold back the soft chuckle that left his lips as he heard Peter's remark of “Would you two either pick one or for god's sake just combine the two in some way, before we miss the beginning of this episode of Sons Of Anarchy!”.

“Derek, pause it before it starts! I don't want to miss anything!” called out Erica from the kitchen as she shut the one cupboard door, tearing open a plastic bag of cookies, pouring the contents into a bowl as Stiles put a bag of popcorn into the microwave. The blue eyed Beta rolled his eyes a bit at the teen's order but reached over and picked up the remote from beside him on the arm of the couch, hitting the pause button to keep the Pack from missing anything. He turned his attention from the kitchen back to his laptop, where he was working on slowly scrolling through his emails, deleting almost every single one until he landed on one with the title of “Hey, D! Clear from NY!”. Derek knew almost immediately who the new email was from, one of the few friends from New York that he was still in contact with. Kitty, and yes that was her real name, her birth certificate proved that one. He made a quick once over in the room to make sure nobody was around to read over his shoulder before he opened the email.

 

Dear D,

It's me! Kitty! Mommy Emmie says “Hey”. You remember my Mommy, right? How could you forget her, she was practically your Mommy too when we were together in NY. She's unforgettable. She's packing our stuff up right now, she told me to just sit still and be a good girl while I sent this to you. Apparently I wasn't very good at packing things up; I must have packed the wrong things. I bet you're wondering why we're packing and I'll tell you that later on in the email. You will never believe what Emmie told me that she would get me if I be a good girl on this trip! I bet you can't even guess it. Stumped yet? A puppy! She said she would get me a puppy if I'm good during this trip! What kind should I get? What should I name it? Boy or girl? I need your help! Do you think the puppy will like a “buppy” too? I'm not sure Mommy will let me get one for the puppy, but it's worth a shot. Do you still have your “buppy”? Or did Peter take it again and throw it out? Oh, now it's time for the reason behind this email! Emmie and I are on our way to Beacon Hills! We've come to the decision that we need to pay you a visit! We both miss you like crazy! You haven't been back to NY in forever so we decided to fix that situation, so instead of you coming to us, we're coming to you! We should be there in a few days tops, I don't think it will take that long with the way Emmie drives. Don't tell her I said that!

PS: If Peter tossed your “buppy”, don't worry about it. I'm bringing one along for you. I think Emmie is packing it now.

See you soon, D!

~ Kitty. 

 

Derek couldn’t help the small smile that curved the corners of his lips; it had been months since he had last heard from Kitty and Emily, nicknamed Emmie. He had met them just about a year after him and Laura had made a temporary home in New York, they were with him the day that he felt the bond between him and Laura snap like a weakened tendon but far much worse. It was as if losing a limb, fiber by fiber, muscle by muscle. Kitty and Emily were there the day that the bond had snapped, Kitty managed to keep a tight hold on him while Emily tried to talk some sense into him. Their bonds were thick, much like an actually family member’s, but the moment his Pack bond with his older sister had snapped, he was focused strictly on finding her. Whether it meant his death or not. Kitty managed to convince him to stay in New York for a few more months in order to think everything through, in order to think everything through before he made any rash decisions. 

“Well. Well. Well. Finally something brings a smile to our Sourwolf’s face, besides Stiles, that is.” commented Erica as she sat down on the floor at his feet, leaving room for Stiles and Scott to sit beside the blue eyed Beta. The bond between those three had grown tighter and closer as the Pack as a whole grew tighter and closer together. Stiles sat down on the arm of the couch, which prompted the Beta to move to the middle of the couch in order for the teen to sit down, with Scott now sitting on his left, either their arms or legs touching the entire time. Isaac sat down on the recliner before Peter or Jackson had the chance to steal the seat from him with a quick “Unpause!”. Derek hit the play button on the remote in order to start the episode before handing the remote off to Scott, the only person in the room who would be reasonable with the volume of the show. With Jackson and Peter seated on the floor, Boyd sitting down beside Erica on the floor, pulling the blonde into his lap, Allison resting happily between Scott’s legs, her thumbs brushing over his ankles every few seconds. Lydia walked over to Derek and raised an eyebrow at him in question, he raised the laptop up and allowed the strawberry blonde to sit down on his lip, much to Jackson’s disapproving growl. Lydia placed the laptop in her lap before resting back against the wolf’s chest. 

“Is this from Kitty? Can I read it?” asked Lydia as she took her eyes off of the TV and computer screen in order to look over her shoulder at the wolf she was happily sitting on. She was the only one who really knew and understood about this part of his life. 

“Go ahead, I don’t mind. It’s been a while since I’ve heard from Kitty and Emmie. I bet they’re dying to meet you.” replied Derek as he reached around the girl and scrolled back up to the beginning of the email, gently resting his chin on her shoulder as she began to read through it. One of her hands was scrolling through the email as the other was rested on top of his, tracing the knuckles of his fingers. The strawberry blonde couldn’t help but giggle as she read over the part about trying to get the puppy a ‘buppy’. 

“Do you really think Emily will allow Kitty to get a puppy? Let alone get a ‘buppy’ for the puppy? Do you still have yours?” asked Lydia as she looked over her shoulder at him again, eyebrows raised with a smirk on her lips as Kitty’s question to him. 

“I think if Kitty really does be good, Emmie will get a puppy for her. I think they should get a Collie pup, they’re full of so much energy, and it’ll be a great match for Kitty. I’m not sure that she’ll let Kitty get a ‘buppy’ for it, although I know that Kitty will definitely try. As for mine, no, I no longer have it. Peter did exactly what Kitty asked me in that email, he tossed it when he found it. I haven’t had it for about a year now.” explained Derek as he shrugged one of his shoulders. The Banshee turned her head and leaned to the side a bit, long enough to press a kiss to Derek’s temple and scratch lightly at the back of his neck. She turned her attention back to the computer where she began to type her own reply to the email for the wolf. 

 

Dear Kitty-Kat, 

It’s me, Lydia. I’m replying for Derek because I’m sitting in his lap and I basically took over his laptop. Not that he seems to mind that very much. It’s so great to hear from you again, sweetie! I hope you’ve been a very good girl leading up to this email! Tell Mommy Emmie that Derek and I both say “Hello” and that we miss her and you! Of course Derek remembers your Mommy, even I remember your Mommy. Nobody could ever forget about your Mommy, silly! You can’t help her pack your bags? I’m guessing you were packing up all your toys and nothing else, weren’t you? I do hope you bring some of your favorite toys along with you, there may be some still in the attic here but I’m not very sure. I’ll pick up some crayons and coloring books for you both, I know you and Derek love to color! She might let you get a puppy? Then you better be extra good on your way here to Beacon Hills. Derek thinks you should get a Collie puppy because they are full of so much energy. As for the gender, I’d get a girl, they have much better temperament. I’m not so sure that your Mommy will let you get a ‘buppy’ for your new puppy, she wouldn’t be able to suck on it, but you could always tie it to her collar. Sadly, Peter found Derek’s ‘buppy’ and threw it away. He hasn’t had one for about a year now, but I guess he could have replaced his ‘buppy’ with his thumb, to help him sleep a bit more peacefully. Derek and I absolutely cannot wait for you to get here! We both miss you and Emmie, too! It’s been way too long since we’ve seen you! Derek is pretty excited about it; he’s practically vibrating right now. If he had a tail, I bet it would be wagging. Don’t you tell him I said that, got it, missy? If Mommy Emmie is driving, you better strap yourself in real tight. 

PS: Thank you for bringing a ‘buppy’ along with you for Derek. I really appreciate it, and I know he will, too. 

See you soon, sweetie! 

~ Lydia and Derek.


	2. Chapter 2

“What has you two smiling so much? And why haven't you pushed Lydia off of you yet? You've basically let her take over your space.” asked Stiles in confusion as he turned to face the pair, who were still smiling down at the email on the laptop. 

“Just an email from some old friends from New York, they’re planning a visit. They should be here in a few days.” replied Derek with a soft smile as he reached around Lydia to shut the laptop, where the girl was currently browsing through some shoes. The strawberry blonde looked over her shoulder at him with a playful glare, before she reached back and scratched the back of his neck gently. 

“Dare I ask who?” asked Peter with narrowed eyes, a stern expression on his face that made the wolf want to shrink back into the couch and use Lydia for protection. The girl answered for him, as if she could sense what he was feeling about it. 

“Is that any of your business, Peter? As far as I’m concerned, it has nothing to do with you.” snapped Lydia as she narrowed her eyes back at the wolf in return. A growl built in Derek’s throat in order to give Lydia a bit more strength behind her words, the vibration of the growl transferring to her. 

“I’m well aware, but sadly, I know the type of people that Derek was with when he was in New York.” snapped Peter as his eyes flickered a bright blue. 

“It couldn’t have been that bad, could it? I mean, as far as I know, him and Laura were keeping a low profile in New York while you were comatose.” growled out Scott as his eyes flickered red to defend his Beta, who looked like he was clinging to Lydia like a lifeline. 

“It’s not bad, Scott. At all. Peter doesn’t approve but Laura did, and as far as I’m concerned, I’m taking Laura’s opinion over his.” replied Derek as he turned his head to fully address his Alpha, an odd, innocent look in his eyes that the Alpha had never seen on him before. Peter’s growl grew in volume, equally answered by both Scott and Derek’s own growl, equally matched in volume and furiosity. The older wolf eventually stepped back and sat back down, his growl slowly leveling out until it was no longer heard. 

“Who’s dropping by Derek? Will they stay here with you?” asked Erika in general curiosity as she turned to face the other Beta, her show now being forgotten. 

“Emily Sanders and Kitty Rowland. They kept me pretty much sane when I found out that something had happened with Laura. It’ll be good to have them both back in my life again.” explained Derek as he turned his attention to the blonde Beta, letting Lydia once again open the laptop to continue browsing through shoes, her hand still a constant presence on the back of his neck. 

“I can’t wait to meet them, Der. If they make you happy, then they’re more than welcome here with the rest of us.” explained the blonde Beta with a smile before she returned her gaze to the Sons of Anarchy, softly cursing at what she had missed. Lydia gave the wolf’s neck a light tap to draw his attention back to her, as she pointed at the picture of the pair of shoes on the screen, a questioning look in her eyes. Derek slowly shook his head in disagreement at the pair on the screen. 

“Try teal instead of aqua.” he said to her as he reached around to scroll down to the teal pair of pumps he had his eyes on for her, watching as her eyes lit up in surprise and happiness. 

“You should learn a thing or two from this one, Jackson. He seems to have a good sense of taste when it comes to shoes. I might just take him with me next time on a shopping trip, see how good he is with clothes.” explained Lydia as she turned to look at her boyfriend out of the corner of her eye, the look quickly turning into a glare when Jackson let out a low growl. 

“Keep growling and I’ll have her scream.” warned Derek teasingly as he rested his chin down on her shoulder, watching as she made the order for the teal pumps. 

 

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW 

 

“Who knew you could cook, that was amazing!” exclaimed Isaac as he finished helping to place the remainder of the dirty plates in the sink. 

“Why didn’t you tell me that you could cook? I would have had you start ages ago so we didn’t eat takeout at every Pack meeting.” asked Stiles as he tossed a rag at Derek, who caught it with a chuckle. 

“I’ll teach you how to cook so you and your Dad can still eat healthy while incorporating in some flavor. I know your Dad isn’t very fond of tofu, and neither are you. I’ll teach you if, and only if, you lend your hand and help with dishes.” explained Derek as he turned the water on and filled the sink, adding in some soap to make the bubbles. 

“You got me there, although, it may not be completely safe to stick me in the kitchen. I burn water.” teased Stiles as he walked over and took the rag back in order to start drying the dishes once the wolf had them washed. 

“It’s true. He tends to forget that there is even anything in the oven when he’s cooking, it tends to turn black and inedible.” added in Scott as he started to push in the chairs around the table, making sure everything was in place. Stiles glared at the wolf as he grabbed a handful of the bubbles and chucked it at his best friend, watching with a burst of laughter as it landed straight on his nose, making the wolf go cross-eyed to look at the bubbles. Scott made a move to grab some of the bubbles out of the sink only to get his hand slapped away by his Beta. 

“No. Having Stiles throw the bubbles is bad enough; having an Alpha do it would be worse. Go start on your homework, and ask one of the girls for help with your French, or come to me.” chastised Derek as he gave his Alpha a playful push towards the living room. Scott playfully snapped his teeth at his Beta before he walked into the living room to reluctantly start on his homework, flopping down onto the floor beside Isaac and Boyd. Stiles started to dry off a few of the plates as he cast glances at the older teen out of the corner of his eye. 

“Out with it, Stiles. What is it?” asked the wolf as he handed him another plate to dry off before starting to wash the glasses that were floating in the water. 

“I’m guessing that you’re pretty close with those two people who are coming over for a visit?” asked the teen as he stacked up all of the plates on the counter, resting against it as he turned to face the wolf. 

“I’m pretty close with both of them, yes. They really mean a lot to me, they’re like a second family to me. I’ve waited ages for them to actually come and visit, I would have went to New York to see them, but Scott can’t run the Pack on his own.” replied the wolf as he started to rinse off the glasses, letting Stiles stack the remainder of the dishes up as they were rinsed and dried. 

“Why would Peter seem so against them coming to visit you, he really doesn’t seem happy about it?” asked the teen as he dried his hands on the towel before tossing it to the wolf to use. 

“Peter, as well as many other people who know of their lifestyle, don’t exactly accept it in any form. I was introduced to the lifestyle in New York, but what people don’t understand about us, is that we don’t take it as far as other people do. We go into the lifestyle and headspace, but we never take it as far as other people do and there is nothing sexual about the lifestyle. We keep everything non-sexual.” explained Derek as he finished drying off his hands, starting to open the cupboards to put the clean dishes away. 

“What lifestyle is it? Why would it possibly make Peter so against it?” asked Stiles as he started to put the glasses away, hearing the glass clink together each time. 

“You’ll find out soon enough, and so will the rest of the Pack. It’s not something I’m looking forward to, because I know that most will turn against it. Just like Peter. I got lucky when Lydia found out and understood it, she accepts that lifestyle. It’s not something that I have to hide around her.” explained the blue eyed Beta as he stacked the plates on the shelf, silently closing the cupboard door. Stiles wanted to ask more questions, to grill the wolf on what the lifestyle was and what it was about, but he could tell that the conversation was over. Both teens were about grateful that Lydia had walked into the kitchen, with a demand of snacks from the Pack. 

“I come looking for snacks, even though those wolves just ate a big meal. We’re planning on starting The 100 now, if you two plan on joining us. Stiles, go find your seat, Derek and I will bring some snacks in for everybody.” ordered Lydia with a flick of her wrist in a dismissive gesture for the teen. Stiles rolled his eyes before he walked into the living room and flopped down onto the end of the couch. Lydia grabbed two large bowls and set them on the counter before she walked over to the pantry and started to rifle through it. 

“Thank you, he wasn’t going to stop asking questions until he got the answers that he was looking for. I’m not ready to tell him yet, to tell any of them yet.” explained Derek as he held out one of the bowls for the strawberry blonde to fill to the brim with a mixture of chips. Lydia reached up and gently stroked her thumb over the wolf’s cheekbone, a silent but comforting gesture.


	3. Chapter 3

Now that the Pack were tamed with the snacks, everybody had settled in to watch the show that had been chosen by Erika, voices muffled down to soft whispers as their eyes locked onto the screen in front of them. Derek's head tilted a bit to the side when he first saw The Grounders on the screen, his green eyes tracing over the tattoos that covered part of the guy's body, covering his arms and chest in the thick black ink. Lydia reached over and gave his arm a 'poke' in order to grab his attention, her eyebrows raised a bit in curiosity to his reaction. 

“The tattoos are tribal, each one has a different meaning, each curve and every line has a different meaning. But when they're put together, they can almost tell a story. It all depends on the curves and how you interpret them. The ones I recognize are strength, passion, integrity. They fit the character.” whispered Derek into the girl's ear, to keep from disrupting the rest of the Pack. 

“Did anybody in your family have any tattoos like that? I mean, besides the Triskellion.” asked the strawberry blonde as she turned her attention towards him instead of focusing on the show. The older teen nodded a few times before he turned to fully face her. 

“My Father and one of my older brothers had tribal tattoos similar to those ones. Some were coming of age tattoos, other were right of passage into their rank in the Pack. My Father was a human Alpha male, as well as my oldest brother. They had the same tattoos over their shoulders that would connect in between their shoulder blades, in the same position where mine rests. Laura had the mark of an Alpha female on her hip bones, curving towards the small of her back.” explained the wolf with hints of a smile on his lips. Lydia reached over and gently traced the shell of his ear with her fingertip, holding back a giggle when he shivered before turning their attention back to the show. 

 

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW 

 

“No. Nope. You are not getting stuck with the cleanup. The rest of the Pack can do it, you look dead on your feet. You and Stiles can head on up to bed, he's already contacting his Dad to let him know that he'll be staying the night. Go on, before you drop.” ordered Lydia as she gave him a push towards the stairs, before pushing both Jackson and Isaac into the kitchen in order to deal with the remains of the snacks. 

“Keep the Pack from destroying the house or killing each other, Lydia. Please. Stiles, I'll see you upstairs.” said Derek towards the younger teen, who flashed him a smile before he turned his attention back to the conversation he was having with his Dad. The wolf walked upstairs and towards his bedroom, falling back onto the bed on his back, bouncing a few times before he settled down onto the blanket. He rose up from his position on his back in order to get changed, his phone ringing drawing him out of his routine, a smile forming on his lips when he recognized the number coming across the screen. 

 

"Kitty!" 

 

"Der! It's been so long since I've heard from you! I stole Emmie's phone in order to call you, she doesn't seem mad about it. Not that much anyway. We just got to a small hotel off an old road, I have no idea where we are. I'm not sure Emmie does either. I think we might be a little lost, only a little lost. We're near Exit 32 North." 

 

"It's been way too damn long, we should have talked more often once I had to leave. You're near Exit 32? You're headed in the right direction, so far. You're not far off from the second exit that you need in order to really be headed towards BH." 

 

"It's a good thing you're on speaker, Der. Did you hear him, Emmie? We're headed in the right direction so far." 

 

"Just keep going the way you're going and you'll be in BH before you know it. You're not far off." 

 

"Good! I can't wait to finally get to see you again! I might just shove you in my suitcase and take you back to NY with us!" 

 

"I'll willingly go back with you to NY, I've missed being there with you and Emmie. It's been easier being there than it has been in BH. You just have to roll with the punches." 

 

"You've got your Pack to back you up whenever you need it. You don't always have to be the one to carry it all on your shoulders. You can let the others handle some of it. You've built them up, Derek. You've made them stronger. They can handle some of it now." 

 

"They shouldn't have to handle any of it. They're still in high school, they shouldn't have to deal with half the things that are thrown at them." 

 

"That doesn't mean you have to be the one to take it all on by yourself. You need your chance to let everything go and let somebody else handle it."


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles rolled over in the bed that he was sharing with an overgrown, walking heater, his hand swinging out to lie intently on said heater's arm, only to feel his fingertips brushing over the bare skin of his back. That was strange for him to say the least, he was used to rolling over in bed and slinging his arm over the wolf's side or neck, or even just placing his hand on his arm. Other nights he would roll over and bury his face in the wolf's chest and drift off back to sleep. The light that was shining through the window also brought up an alarm system inside of him, Derek was usually always awake and getting breakfast ready for the Pack, or was just returning from his morning run by the time that the teen had woken up. Stiles just shrugged his shoulders a bit as he sat up and stretched his arms over his head, taking in the deep and even breathing of his boyfriend beside him. 

Trying not to disturb the sleeping werewolf as he got himself out of bed, making sure to cover the wolf back up, taking in the slight chill on the wolf's skin, before pulling on a pair of gray and faded sweatpants, not even bothering to get dressed in anything else. Stiles ran a hand through his hair and messed it up a bit more than it already was as he wandered from the bedroom and made his way down the stairs, where the scent of freshly brewed coffee drew him to the kitchen. He wasn't surprised to see both Lydia and Isaac already in the kitchen, knowing that Isaac now lived with Derek and that Lydia was spending a whole lot of time in the Hale house lately. 

“Good morning, Stiles. Did you get a good sleep?” asked Lydia as she stood on her toes in an effort to reach the coffee mugs that were placed a bit too high out of her reach. She hooked one perfectly manicured nail through the handle on a brown swirled mug and pulled it down from the cupboard, a satisfied smirk on her lips as she carried it over to the coffee maker where steam rose in wisps from the black liquid. 

“Um, yeah, I slept pretty well last night, nice and toasty thanks to my werewolf heater up there. Shockingly, he's still asleep. He's usually already awake and trying to drag me out of bed.” explained Stiles as he grabbed a mug for himself and poured the coffee into it, heading to the fridge for some of the vanilla creamer that was hidden in the back specifically for him. Isaac handed the spatula that he was using to stir the scrambled eggs to Lydia, before starting to walk from the kitchen. 

“I've got him. Lydia, don't burn those while I'm gone, we have an entire Pack to feed when they decide to get here.” explained the curly haired Beta as he retreated up the stairs, the sound of his footsteps filling the quiet house around them. 

Isaac retreated down the hallway and walked into the lightly lit bedroom that the wolf was in, seeing the older wolf in a peaceful sleep, his sides rising and falling with each breath that he took. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge beside the wolf, reaching down to stroke Derek's dark and slightly ruffled hair, weaving his fingers through the locks gently in hopes of waking him up peacefully. Derek's eyes fluttered open as he tilted his head further into the touch of the younger wolf, his pupils dilated a bit and his eyes were glazed over a bit from sleep. 

“'Saac?” asked the older wolf as he blinked his eyes a few times to clear his vision, his voice coming out sounding much younger than before when he spoke and Isaac could tell that something was different. 

“It's me, Der. You slept in pretty late, I'm surprised Lydia hasn't come up to drag you out of bed, yet.” explained the younger Beta as he ran his fingers through the wolf's hair again, feeling his teeth nipping at his wrist. Derek nipped at Isaac's wrists one final time before he pushed himself up into a sitting position, rubbing his cheek against the younger wolf's shoulder. 

“G'nna stay?” asked the older wolf as he managed to curl himself around the younger teen, still in his sitting position, his head resting contently on the wolf's shoulder. Isaac turned his head and pressed a gentle kiss into the older wolf's hair, nuzzling him softly before choosing to speak. 

“I will come right back up. I promise.” replied Isaac as he managed to untangle himself from the wolf, walking to the door of the room before turning to look back, his eyes landing on Derek automatically, who was watching him with eyes that seemed much younger than he had ever seen them before. The teen quickly made his way down the hall and all but ran down the stairs, swinging himself into the kitchen, his eyes wide from what he had saw. 

“What? Sourwolf didn't want to get up and out of bed yet?” asked Stiles as he turned around to face the wolf, now starting on his second cup of coffee. 

“He seems, I don't know, different. He doesn't seem like himself, not in a bad way, though. Just. An odd way. Something I haven't seen in him before.” explained the taller teen as he sat down at the table with a confused look on his face, his eyebrows drawing together as he tried to think himself through it all. Stiles made the move to walk out of the kitchen and go upstairs, but was hauled back by the Banshee. 

“Let me handle it, Stiles. Isaac, help him out with the cooking so he doesn't burn anything. Please make sure it is done before the rest of the Pack show up.” ordered Lydia as she gave the teen a push towards the fridge, hearing him mumble under his breath before he set his cup down and started to rummage through the fridge for the ingredients that he wanted to use. The strawberry blonde waited until she was positive that the two were distracted before she made her way through the living room and up the stairs, making her way back the hallway to the older teen's bedroom. 

“Der? Can I come in?” asked Lydia as she softly tapped her knuckles against the wooden door, peeking around the edge of it at the older wolf, who's head snapped up at the sound of her voice. 

“G'Morning, Lydia!” called out Derek with hints of excitement in his voice, his eyes shining their natural bright green. He pushed the covers down and moved over in order to give the girl some more room on the bed where she sat down and made herself comfortable. 

“Good morning, green eyes. How are you, hun?” she asked him as she reached up and brushed sleep matted hair from out of his eyes. 

“I'm good. 'Saac said he'd c'me back up, he must'f forgot.” explained Derek as he blew his bangs out of his eyes, momentarily going cross eyed as his bangs landed in the same spot as before, a slight pout on his lips from the other wolf not coming back up to the bedroom. 

“Isaac is downstairs helping Stiles make breakfast for everybody. The Pack will be here soon and you know just how much they eat. You can join them soon, but there's something that we need to do first.” explained the Banshee as she turned to the side and bit and guided the wolf down into a lying position with his head in her lap. 

“Wh't are you –?” started the blue eyed Beta in confusion as he looked up at the girl, only to be silenced when she brushed her thumb over his forehead gently in a soft line, watching as his eyes fluttered a few times in liking of the touch. She started to hum softly as she continued to stroke her thumb over his forehead, knowing that this was the most gentle way of helping to bring him back. She continued to hum as the wolf stirred a bit in her grasp, turning his head more towards facing her stomach as he gazed up at her, pupils now back to completely normal size. 

“Welcome back, Der. You feel okay? Are you hungry?” asked Lydia as she felt the wolf nuzzle against her stomach, earning him a giggle and a flick to the nose. 

“I'm good, Lyds. I don't exactly remember how that happened, but yes, I could definitely eat.” explained Derek with a good natured grin as he placed a kiss on the girl's stomach before slowly moving into a sitting position, getting his bearings straight again. 

“Come on. Don't worry about getting dressed yet, let's just go down and see if we can make a plate before everybody else shows up and scarfs everything down.” ordered Lydia as she slid off of the bed and pulled on the older teen's arm a few times to get him out of the bed, squealing when he scooped her up in his arms and spun her around in a circle.


	5. Chapter 5

“When do you think Kitty and Emily will show up? Do you think they might show up today or tomorrow?” asked Lydia as she and Derek sat with their plates in their laps in the living room while Isaac and Stiles continued to bicker over how to cook the bacon, their voices carrying from the kitchen into the living room. 

“Hopefully today, but more than likely tomorrow. I honestly can't wait for them to get here, it's been way too long since I've seen them both. I'm looking forward to everybody's reactions, but, I really need them here. I didn't realize just how much I would need them until I slipped this morning. It happened so quickly and so naturally, I didn't want to try and stop it. It felt – good. It felt really good.” explained Derek as he balanced his half full plate on his lap, his legs tucked underneath himself. 

“I'll have your back during all of this, in head-space and out of it. There is no way in hell that I'm letting Peter put you through hell because of this, and I'm not about to let any member of the Pack do it, either. When Kitty and Emily get here, the three of you will be safe. Here, in this house, it's a judgment free zone. You'll be able to really let yourself slip down into your Little head-space.” explained the strawberry blonde as she popped a strawberry into her mouth, chewing with a smile on her lips. 

“I really wish they'd get here today, but another day will give me time to prepare. You and I will probably need to go out shopping to find things to keep Kitty and I occupied while we're in our head-space so we don't annoy everybody. I don't even have any remaining coloring books or anything, they went into the garbage as well when Peter found my 'buppy'. I shouldn't have let him throw everything out.” explained the wolf with hints of regret in his voice as he pushed his food around on his plate a bit. 

“Don't worry about it, green eyes. We'll go shopping this afternoon and pick up a few things to keep you and Kitty-Kat occupied. Maybe we'll even pick up a few stuffed animals for you and her. And if any of the Pack have things negative to say about it, I'll do more than just scream.” the Banshee promised as she speared a blueberry on her fork and held it out to the wolf's mouth, watching as he closed his teeth around the fork, sliding the piece of fruit off. 

“Watch out, Stiles, looks like you've got some competition for Derek's heart.” teased Isaac as he nudged Stiles playfully, earning him a punch to the arm. 

“Shut up, Isaac. Derek and Lydia are just real close, they have a connection.” explained Stiles as he carried his plate into the living room and flopped down into the recliner chair as the rest of the Pack all but burst through the front door. 

“There's plenty of food in the kitchen, help yourselves, but don't break anything while you raid.” explained the blue eyed Beta as he gestured towards the kitchen with his fork. 

“Thank god! I'm starved!” exclaimed Allison as she bolted into the kitchen, her hair swinging behind herself as she ran, her stomach growling loud enough for everybody to hear in a demand for food. 

“Move your butt, Der.” ordered Stiles as he flopped down on the other side of the wolf, curling against his side as he tucked his plate between his legs and his chest. Derek chuckled softly and slid closer to Lydia to give Stiles more room, feeling the teen's curl up on each side of him. 

“Since when did this turn into the morning cuddle-couch?” asked the blue eyed Beta as he looked from the one teen to the other, one of his eyebrows raised high in question. 

“Since you decided to plant yourself right in the middle. Now hush and eat before your food gets cold.” ordered Lydia as she nudged him with her shoulder, a smile on her lips as Derek did as he was told. 

 

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW 

 

“Will Kitty and Emily be staying here?” asked Peter as he round the corner into Derek's bedroom, where the wolf was getting ready for his shopping trip with Lydia. 

“It will be their decision where they'd be more comfortable staying. If they want to stay here, I'll make up a room for them both. And if they want to stay in a Hotel, I'll make the reservations.” replied Derek as he pulled on a skin tight, black Henley, smoothing it down over his sides and abs. 

“And when do you plan on explaining everything to the Pack? What exactly do you think they're going to do? Hmm? Think they're going to accept it? Let you do as you please with it? I'm betting that they'll turn their backs on you. It's not natural and you know it, Derek. You should have left it in New York.” Peter growled out, his eyes flickering to an icy blue a few times. 

“And I should have left you in the ground.” growled out Derek, his eyes now blazing their own icy blue. It took less than a second for Peter to lunge at his nephew, taking the younger wolf to the ground. Their bodies were twisting violently in each direction as they each tried to get the upper hand on the other, fangs snapping and claws slicing through thin fabric of the clothing. When they both slammed into one of the walls of the hallway, it was Peter who kicked his nephew off, sending the younger wolf all but flying and tumbling down the stairs, the wood cracking from the force of each land. The wind was knocked from Derek's lungs when he landed on his back at the bottom of the stairs but that didn't stop him from retaliating, jumping to his feet just as Peter had reached the bottom of the stairs, the younger wolf's claws slicing through the older wolf's shirt and the thin flesh of his stomach, leaving gaping claw marks in their wake. 

“No! No! No! Enough! Enough!” ordered out Lydia firmly as she came between the two wolves, her narrowed eyes blazing in anger as she looked between the two. Derek made the move to lunge again, but Scott was faster in the interception, wrapping his arms around the older wolf and securing the Beta's arms behind his back, keeping him from doing much movement. 

“Easy. Easy. Relax, Derek. Relax. Take a breath, relax. In and out. There you go. In and out.” coaxed the Alpha gently but firmly, feeling his Beta obediently following what he was told to do. The Banshee looked between the two blood related wolves with her eyebrows raised high in question. 

“Do I even want to know?” she asked as she looked from Peter to Derek, her eyes narrowing further and lingering on the younger wolf, knowing that she would have a greater affect on him than on Peter. Derek silently shook his head at the younger girl, moving his arms and shoulders until Scott got the point and let go of his arms. 

“It's not worth it.” muttered out the blue eyed Beta as he made the move to walk around the Banshee, feeling her softer and more delicate hand on his arm, a feeble attempt at getting him to stop, a small enough gesture to make him stop. 

“Oh, no you don't. Come on, green eyes. Out with it, or I'll just grill you in the car while we shop.” ordered Lydia as she turned her full attention to him, not missing how Scott moved between Peter and the pair. 

“I got defensive, okay? Some things were said before the fight and it just rose up from there. I'm not about to apologize for what I said, I may regret it, but I will not take it back.” explained Derek with hints of conviction in his voice. A small smirk couldn't help but rise on the lips of the girl as she took in the older of the two finally taking a stand for himself against his Uncle. 

“Scott, take Derek out for a walk until he's completely calmed down. Wear him out a little bit before we leave for shopping, while I have a little chat with Peter here.” ordered the strawberry blonde as she now turned her steady and firm gaze to the oldest wolf. The smirk on her lips grew when she saw the older wolf's eyes widen a fraction, knowing that he had just dug his own grave. 

“Clean up any blood stains!” called out Scott as he and Derek reluctantly walked out the back door and onto the porch, the old wooden and screen door slamming shut behind them, rattling a bit on its hinges in their wake.


	6. Chapter 6

“Grab a basket, green eyes. You never know just how much we'll be taking home with us.” explained Lydia as she pointed to the pile of neatly stacked shopping baskets that were along the wall when you walked into the store. Derek picked one up and held it by the handles at his side as they walked towards the part of the store where they knew that most of the childrens objects were held. 

“You don't plan on buying the entire store out, do you?” asked the wolf as he looked towards the strawberry blonde girl with a raised eyebrow and a tilt of his head. 

“You never know just how much we'll be able to find, Der. We'll need plenty to keep you and Kitty occupied when we need to. Otherwise, we'll have to have you two run off all of your energy. Do you remember Emmie's main rule?” asked Lydia as they began their walk down one of the isles. 

“Never shift while you're in head-space?” asked Derek as he looked towards her, staying close by her side, never walking ahead of her or lagging behind. She smiled softly at him and reached up to stroke her thumb over his cheek bone before taking his hand to lead him over to the other side of the isle. 

“Why don't you go grab a few coloring books while I grab some crayons or colored pencils? I'll see if I can find some other things as well. Does Kitty still like to play with those rubber balls?” asked the Banshee as she nudged the wolf down the isle in the direction of what he needed to pick up, while she headed in the other direction of the isle. 

“The ones that bounce really high? I think she still likes those, as well as anything that lights up with some color. We should pick up some stuffed animals, too, she might not have many with her. Maybe some blocks, finger paints, maybe some puzzles.” explained Derek as his eyes scanned the shelves for the coloring books. Lydia's eyes landed on a few small containers of bubbles, a smile forming on her lips again. 

“How about some bubbles, too?” she asked him as she picked up a few of the containers, seeing the wolf's green eyes light up in excitement, knowing that she had made the right decision. She walked over and put the containers down in the basket before walking back down the isle in search of the other items and toys that she wanted to find. The Beta's fingertips skimmed over the covers of a few coloring books: One had puppies on the cover, the other kittens, while the final book had a horse on the cover. He picked up the three books and slid them into the basket, before walking back down the isle in search of Lydia, who had wandered to the other side. 

“Down here, green eyes. I've found just about everything except for those rubber balls.” explained Lydia as she loaded all of her items into the basket as well, freeing up both of her arms now. She watched in curiosity as the wolf tilted his head a few times in either direction, obviously hearing something that she wasn't. A smile slowly curved the corners of his lips as his eyes darted around, trying to locate whatever it was that he heard. 

“Alright, what is it, green eyes?” she asked him as she brought his attention back to her. 

“Kitty and Emmie are here. Somewhere.” explained Derek as he rocked back on his heels a bit, an almost 'innocent' look on his face. She reached over and took the basket handle from his hand, pulling it towards herself, earning her a confused look. 

“Give me your card and then go find them. I'll meet you back at the house.” ordered Lydia with a smile as she held out her hand for the card. Derek slid his wallet from his back pocket and handed her the card, pressing a light kiss to her temple before bounding around the other side of the isle. 

 

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW 

 

“Lydia. You left with Derek and came home without him. How did you manage to lose a full grown werewolf?” asked Stiles as he looked up from the textbooks that were scattered across the coffee table, Scott seated beside him on the floor. 

“I didn't lose him, Stiles. Kitty and Emmie were at the store the same time that we were, he's with them right now.” explained the Banshee as she carried the two bags into the house and used one of her heels to close the door behind herself. She carried the bags into the kitchen and set them all down on the table, keeping the contents inside of them. 

“We finally get to meet Kitty and Emmie, I've been waiting to meet them since Derek told us about them.” explained Erika as she closed her own textbook in her lap, having decided that she studied enough for one day. 

“I want to give you guys a bit of a warning, Derek may not be acting like himself when he gets here with Kitty and Emmie. He may be acting a bit – different.” explained Lydia as she took a seat in the recliner chair, crossing her legs elegantly. 

“Different? Different how?” asked Scott, his head tilted to the side a bit and eyebrows furrowed, but his eyes were full of clear curiosity. 

“More relaxed. Energetic. Easily excitable. Carefree.” explained Lydia, her lips pursed as if she were going to say more, but was cut off by Peter. 

“More childlike, you could say.” added in Peter as he made his way down the stairs and into the living room, earning him a fierce glare from the strawberry blonde. 

“Kitty will more than likely be exactly the same in actions and nature, I'll explain more once I get Derek's permission. As for you, Peter, didn't you learn your lesson the first go round?” asked Lydia calmly. She smirked while the others snickered as they watched Peter subconsciously rub at the back of his hand and wrist, from where Lydia's manicured nails had scored the already healed skin. 

“Car just pulled up!” called out Isaac from where he was walking in the back door, followed by Jackson and Boyd with Allison trailing behind them, her skin covered in a light sheen of sweat from the run they had just been on. 

“Everybody just back off a bit. You four go get a drink from your run, you three keep studying, you need to pass this test next week. And Peter, just keep your mouth shut for once.” ordered Lydia as she waved them all off, watching as they did as they were told, hearing slight grumbling under their breath. The Banshee relaxed back into the chair as they all waited for Derek and his guests to come inside, all heads snapping up when the front door opened, all three of them all but falling in through the door, landing in a heap on the floor, their bodies shaking with laughter. 

“You two weren't supposed to try and carry everything inside. You looked like two ducklings waddling all over the place with the bags.” explained Emily around her laughter, calming her breathing down as she brushed hair out of her eyes. 

“We did it!” exclaimed Kitty as she popped up from underneath one of the bags, although she was planted firmly on Derek's lower back, keeping him on the floor. 

“We told you we could! Kitty, off, 'M not a chair.” explained Derek as he looked over his shoulder at the girl, wiggling himself a bit to try and dislodge her. 

“But I'm comfy!” exclaimed Kitty as she flopped down onto his back and sprawled out on him, a soft purr rising in her throat as she rubbed her cheek and nose between his shoulder blades.


	7. Chapter 7

“Lydia, can you give me a hand here while those two start unpacking Kitty's things in Derek's room?” asked Emmie as she rose up from the floor where her bags were still scattered around. Derek and Kitty had long gone upstairs to start unpacking the girl's bags in the wolf's room, hearing their laughter and muffled thumps coming from upstairs. 

“Of course. Let's get all of your bags upstairs while the rest of the Pack figures out either what to watch or something to do.” explained Lydia as she walked over and helped Emmie off of the floor, helping her by grabbing two of her duffle bags off of the floor. 

“Let's just make sure that those two don't break anything upstairs. Neither of them are under so they should be in perfect control.” explained the other girl as they began to heft the bags up the stairs, going practically one step at a time. 

“Depending on their level of excitement, they'll be in control. I don't even know of a proper time to have either of them go under. Derek did slip up a little this morning and went partway under, but it was easy to bring him back. How was Kitty on the trip down here?” asked the Banshee as she grunted softly, setting the bag down on one of the steps again. 

“A chatterbox the entire way down here. She was practically vibrating and bouncing in her seat the entire time, she was so excited to be able to see Derek again. She really missed him.” explained the taller human girl as they reached the top of the stairs, tossing the bags down onto the floor. 

“I know just how much Derek missed Kitty as well. You two are exactly what he needs in his life, as well as the Pack. It's about time for him to be able to let go for a while.” explained Lydia with a soft smile on her lips as the two began to use their feet to push the bags back the hallway towards the guest room. 

“Has the Pack figured anything out yet? What has Peter done?” asked Emmie with hints of a human growl behind her words. She was always going to be protective of not only her little girl, but her little boy as well. Lydia reached out and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, sharing in the protective feeling that would come over her. 

“The Pack are completely clueless, I wasn't going to say anything to them without Derek's permission first. As for Peter, he learned his lesson this morning. Let's just say that manicured nails sure do come in handy.” she explained with a giggle as they walked down the rest of the hall towards the blue eyed Beta's bedroom, where they could hear giggles and chuckles. She reached down and turned the door handle, pushing the door open to reveal Derek and Kitty in a tangle of limbs on the floor, their bodies twisted and turned around each other. 

“I thought you two were unpacking Kitty's bags?” asked Emmie with a knowing smile as she crossed her arms over her chest, looking down at the two of them. 

“We started to and then –.” started Derek, before he was cut off by the feline beside him. 

“And then I threw my pillow at him and he threw it at me and we started to wrestle and then we fell on the floor, and, and, and then we started to roll around.” explained Kitty as she wiggled herself out from under the wolf, her eyes flashing a bright orange, watching as Derek's flashed a bright blue in return. 

“Alright. Alright. Up, the both of you. Let's just finish getting her unpacked and then you two can play for a while. How would you two feel about going under for a while once we're unpacked? Or would you rather explain things to the Pack first?” asked Emmie as she picked up one of the fallen bags off of the floor, placing it on the bed as she unzipped it. Derek's head snapped up from the bag he was currently unzipping when he heard what the older girl had said, his heart racing in his chest at the thought of explaining it all to the Pack. Part of him wanted to have the Pack know of everything and the other part didn't want to face their reactions. 

“We don't have to explain anything to do the Pack, yet. We don't want to push either of you into something that you're not ready to do. If you don't want the Pack to know just yet then we'll leave it at that and let them figure out what of it that they want to on their own.” explained Lydia quickly as she walked over and placed a hand on the wolf's shoulder, rubbing small, soothing circles into his skin. Derek lowered his head a little and leaned into the strawberry blonde's touch as he nodded slowly, raising his head back up. 

“They might as well know what's going on before we do anything like go under. They're going to find out eventually and it's better if it comes from us than some website that one of them manages to find and then they get the wrong idea.” explained the blue eyed Beta as he looked from one girl to the next, his gaze lingering on each of them. The worry and anxiety in his voice and eyes were evident, so they distracted him by simply continuing to unpack, giving him something easy to focus on. 

“Kitty, did you bring your stuffed animals and your 'buppy' along?” asked Lydia as she opened the final bag, a smile forming on her lips as the question was answered for her. The bag that she had opened was full to the brim with stuffed animals: Little cats, puppies, horses, a tiny giraffe. 

“Everything should be in that bag, Mommy made sure I packed it all before we left. Derek's 'buppy' should be in there, too.” explained the feline as she reached across the bed towards the bag, having her hand gently tapped away by Lydia. 

“I'll find it, sweetie. You just finish with that bag.” she ordered her softly as she pointed at the bag in front of the feline, who had hints of a pout on her lips as she returned to her own bag. 

“And if you're good, maybe I'll show you what Derek and I picked up at the store today for you both.” promised the Banshee as she watched Derek and Kitty work on finishing the final bag, the clothes still folded neatly and placed in small piles. She could see with a soft laugh that they both were rocking back on the heels of their feet, their eyes scanning over everything that they had unpacked. 

“Found Kitty's 'buppy', of course it was at the bottom of the bag. I thought we put it in with her animals, Derek's must have been in with the animals.” explained Emmie as she held the pink and white stripped 'buppy' in her hand, holding it out to Kitty who quickly snatched it from her hand with a pleased smile. 

“And here's Derek's. Do you want to hold onto it when we go downstairs?” asked Lydia as she pulled the green and white stripped 'buppy' from the bag. Derek looked from Lydia, to the 'buppy', and then back to the girl as if silently asking “Can I?”. she leaned over the bed and pressed it into his hand, slowly closing his fingers down around it, being rewarded by a grateful smile. 

“Fully unpacked in here, time to head on down to face the rest of the Pack. Let's get situated down there before Derek can call them all in.” ordered Emmie as she nudged the wolf and the feline out of the bedroom, with herself and Lydia trailing after them. 

“Heads up! Herd of elephants coming down the stairs!” called out Lydia to the rest of the Pack the minute she saw both the wolf and feline dart down the hallway, hearing their loud footsteps as they made their way down the stairs. 

“Jesus, you could hear them from miles away the way that they were running down the stairs.” laughed out Stiles as he watched both Derek and Kitty twist themselves in a pile of limbs on the recliner chair. Soft yips and tiny 'rows' could be heard as they positioned themselves in a comfortable manner, nuzzling against each other. 

“We never said they were very subtle when coming down.” commented Lydia as she and Emmie took up the only two open seats on the love-seat. Multiple snorts were heard from the others as everybody made themselves comfortable as if feeling that things were about to turn serious, Derek looked towards Lydia and Emmie and nodded his head once at them, to silently give them permission. Lydia and Emmie straightened themselves up, their spines going rigid and straight, before the Banshee cleared her throat to gather the attention of the rest of the Pack. 

“Can Emily and I have your attention for a few minutes? We need to talk.” asked Lydia, catching everybody's attention, including Kitty's and Derek's at the mention of Emmie's real first name instead of the nickname. 

“This doesn't sound good.” said Scott as he leaned forward in his seat on the couch, Allison following suit, clearly interested in what was about to be said. 

“Are we about to deal with yet another supernatural creature in BH?” asked Erica with slight annoyance in her voice. 

“Another? Just how many do you deal with?” asked Emmie as she turned her gaze to Derek, who seemed to shrink down in his seat a bit more. 

“That's for another time, Em. Another time. For now, let's talk about what really brings Kitty and Emily here, besides just visiting Derek.” explained Lydia as she now had all of the Pack's attention on her. Scott cast an anxious look towards his oldest Beta when he heard his heart begin to hammer inside his chest, showing his nervousness. 

“We're not only here to visit Derek and to reconnect with him, we're here to also bring back a part of his life that he's been forcing aside.” explained Emmie slowly as she looked from wolf to wolf, human to human. 

“What part of his life? Was it something from New York?” asked Isaac, clearly curious as to what it was. 

“Has he told us of it?” asked Boyd as he looked from the Beta back to the human girl. 

“As far as I know, Derek has not told anybody about it. The only other person who knows of it is Peter, and he has been, to put it nicely, unsupportive. He only thinks badly of it, while not knowing of the good that it does.” explained Emmie as she turned her attention to that wolf. 

“How bad could it possibly be?” asked Allison as she leaned forward a bit more and turned her attention towards Derek and Kitty for a brief moment, before turning back to the two girls on the love-seat. 

“Cut the stalling and just tell us what it is already.” added in Jackson with his usual level of attitude behind each word. His attitude earned him a deep, rumbling growl from Derek, and a sharp, almost inaudible hiss from Kitty, which surely caught the girls' attention. 

“That is enough you two, and here I thought you both were going to behave.” chastised Emily as she narrowed her eyes at the pair on the chair, watching as they both lowered their gaze to the floor in guilt. Lydia reached over and gave her hands a gentle tap to keep her from chastising them any further in front of the Pack. 

“Have any of you heard of something called Mental Regression or Age Regression, maybe even Age Play? Or even the term 'Littles'?” asked Lydia as she saw the wolf and the feline shifting around a bit in the chair, out of nervous habit. 

“I've heard of Age Play and Age Regression, thanks to long hours of boredom and a laptop, but I've never heard of the term 'Littles' or even Mental Regression. What does this have to do with Derek?” asked Stiles as his eyebrows rose up in confusion and curiosity. 

“Mental Regression and 'Littles' fall along the same lines as Age Play and Age Regression. Derek and Kitty are what you would call 'Littles', they go through the Mental Age Regression, which is your mind regressing down to that of a younger age while your body remains the same. It's basically like shutting your mind off for a while and letting yourself go in order to slip down, or go under, to a younger age. In many cases, it's easy to go under and to rise back up, it also can relieve stress and allow your mind to reconnect with something that it had been without. The Regression has helped Derek in more ways than one when he does go under, it really gives him a chance to let go. To let go of any and all stress and responsibility, as well as anything else that may have been weighing on him.” explained Lydia slowly in order for the Pack to full understand what she was trying to explain. 

“So this is what he was trying to explain to me when I was asking so many questions? And there's nothing sexual about this?” asked Stiles, his eyes lit up with curiosity as he looked towards Derek, who was looking more nervous and anxious by the second. 

“There is absolutely nothing sexual about the arrangement that the four of us have made, I cannot stress that enough. There is nothing sexual going on, it's what you would call, in technical terms, Non-Sexual Age Play. It seems to be exactly what these two need.” explained Emmie as she rose from her seat and crossed the room to press a gentle kiss to Kitty's head before pressing a kiss to Derek's forehead. A silence seemed to fill the room around them all as the Pack processed what they had been told, remaining silent as they thought it all through without voicing anything of their thoughts. Scott was the only one who chose to speak up, his voice soft and calm, as if hoping to keep his Beta as relaxed as he could. 

“Can we – um – Can we see it? Can we watch them go under? I think it would help us understand this a lot better.” asked the Alpha hesitantly, although his voice was hopeful. 

“Don't ask us, Scott, ask them.” replied Lydia as she pointed to the recliner chair, where both wolf and feline were anxiously turning their 'buppies' around and around in their hands. 

“Derek? Kitty? Can we?” asked Scott softly as all eyes drifted towards the pair on the chair. Lydia rose from her seat and walked over to Derek, softly running her fingers through his hair and stroking at his shoulder as Emmie pressed another kiss to Kitty's head. The wolf and feline shared a long, silent look, before they both turned to look at Scott, nodding their heads slowly at him in confirmation. They were going to go under in front of the Pack.


	8. Chapter 8

“Everybody off the couch. Come on. Off. I'm going to sit at one end and Derek's going to stretch out with his head on my lap. Emmie, you have Kitty?” explained and asked Lydia as she rose from the love seat, watching as everybody made their way of of the couch to fill in positions on the floor by both the couch and the love seat. 

“I've got her, Lyd. Come here, kitten.” cooed Emmie as she patted her lap from on the love seat, having a lap-full of a purring shifter within the next second. 

“How long does it take for both of them to fully go under? If I said that right?” asked Allison with curiosity in her eyes as she glanced from Lydia to Emily, before glancing from Derek to Kitty. 

“It tends to depend on how long it has been since the last time either of them went under. Kitty tends to go under a bit more than Derek, so it will be a bit easier for her to go under. Derek, on the other hand, may take a little longer.” explained Emmie as she brushed her fingers through Kitty's long, auburn hair from where her head was resting in her lap. 

“Kitty will go under faster than Derek will, but they'll both more than likely fall to the same age.” explained Lydia as she tapped her lap with her hands, feeling Derek lay back with his head now resting on her thigh. 

“What do you do in order to put them under?” asked Scott in confusion as he moved to the end of the couch on the floor and reached up with a hand to brush his thumb over his Beta's ankle bone, making small and soothing circles. 

“Hold them. Keep them relaxed and calm, give them the sense of being safe and secure. They do the rest.” explained Lydia as she slid her thumb down between the wolf's eyes to stroke down over his nose a few times to relax him. 

“Are we ready?” asked Emmie from her position on the love-seat, where she was addressing not only Lydia, but she was addressing both the wolf and the feline in their laps. Kitty nodded her head silently, soon followed by the exact movement from Derek, both in agreement with each other and the two were taking them under. 

“Go ahead, Green Eyes.” whispered Lydia down into the wolf's ear as she slowly stroked her fingers through his short hair, his eyes slowly but surely fluttering closed under her touch. She could feel him completely relaxing under the slightest touch of her hand, the tension leaking from his shoulders and spine as he all but went limp on the couch. His eyelids fluttered the further he went under, part of him wanting to rise back up, but the other wanting to go further under until he was where he needed to be. A soft whine left his lips but was quickly shushed and soothed by the Banshee, who continued to stroke through his hair, her nails softly scratching over his scalp. 

“Dilated pupils. She's under.” softly explained Emmie as she placed a gentle kiss to the feline's forehead, before the feline herself moved up into a sitting position, her eyes moving around the house as if she were seeing it for the first time in her life. 

“Where Der?” asked Kitty as she looked towards Emmie and Lydia with mild confusion in her eyes. 

“He's right here, sweetie. He's under, dilated pupils.” explained Lydia once the wolf had opened his eyes, his pupils dilated far enough that there was barely any green left to be seen. 

“Der?” asked the feline as she slid off the love-seat and made her way over to the couch, wrapping her arms around the wolf, who in return wrapped his around her. Soft rumbling noises could be heard coming from each of them, earning them smiles from Lydia and Emmie, while the Pack members tilted their heads in a way of trying to hear and understand them. 

“They're just reconnecting with each other and with their younger head-spaces, it only takes a few seconds for them to fully reconnect. But once they do, you better be prepared for –.” started Lydia, but she was quickly cut of by Kitty jumping up with a yowled out “Tag! You're it!” 

“No fair! You got a head start!” called out Derek before he bolted after her, weaving his way between the kitchen chairs in order to follow her out the back door, their 'buppies' abandoned in their previous places. 

“That.” finished the Banshee with a smile on her lips as she pointed in the direction that the two shifters had bolted off into. 

“The energy? The child-like games? It's going to be good to see him finally relaxed enough around the Pack. This could be our way of bonding with him, right? Will this help form a connection with him that we didn't have before?” asked Scott with a grin on his lips as he looked from the backdoor back to the two girls who knew so much of what was happening. 

“It will, it will help to reestablish the bond between each member of this Pack and with him. As for you, Scott, he'll still see you as his Alpha. So he will do whatever means necessary to appease you, even in this head-space. Some instincts can't overtake others.” explained Lydia, her head whipping around towards the back door when she heard yipping and hisses that seemed to be more animalistic than human. 

“How many times do we go through this with these two?” asked Emmie before she rose from her seat, making her way out of the living room and through the kitchen, the back door swinging open when she walked through it. 

“Go through what?” asked Allison as she walked over and perched herself on her boyfriend's lap, feeling him hook his chin up over her shoulder and wrap his arms around her waist from behind. 

“One of Emily's main rules when it comes to Derek and Kitty going under, is that they never shift. They don't have as much control over their wolf or their lioness when they are under. It's too dangerous to have them shift at all.” explained Lydia as she rose from the couch in order to bring the bags in from the store that were in the kitchen, placing them all on the coffee table, gesturing to them for the rest of the Pack to look through. 

“Damn, Lydia. You bought just about everything in that store, didn't you? Is this enough to keep them entertained while they're under?” asked Jackson with interest shining in his eyes as he began to root through the bags, setting things out on the table, his eyes darting from object to object. 

“It won't take long for them to tire out and need a power nap, but yes, this will keep them entertained for a while. If not, there's always the park that is about three miles from the school.” replied the Banshee as she picked up on the sound of the apologies that were being given from both of the shifters, knowing that they both had done something wrong but didn't fully quite understand what they had done wrong. 

“We're allowed to play with Derek and Kitty, right? They don't need to be alone during this?” asked Erica as she slid away from Boyd's side ad picked up one of the tiny bottles of bubbles, excitement lingering and building in her eyes. 

“Of course you can, they'll more than likely be attached to everybody's hip at times. So don't be worried if they start to follow you around or mimic what you're doing. They shifted back fairly easily, but it was obvious that they were too distracted to focus strictly on it.” replied Emmie as she stood in the back doorway, holding the door open with her foot, gesturing for the rest of the Pack to join her and the other two outside. Stiles and Scott were the first two to move, all but bolting out the back door to join the other two, Erica hot on their heels, with Allison following after her. 

“Jackson. Boyd. Issac. Come on. Each of you can carry a bag outside. Peter, if you plan on joining us at some point, you're more than welcome to come outside.” ordered Lydia as she picked up one of the bags and made her way outside, the others following behind her, grabbing a bag on their way past the coffee table. Lydia made her way over to Emmie, who was resting her back against one of the thicker tree trunks, sitting herself down beside her with the bag in front of her on the grass, where the other three bags joined it. Kitty quickly made her way over to the bags, beginning to root through them all at a fast pace, her fingers moving quickly over each item as she decided which to play with. Derek seemed a bit more hesitant to join her, showing a fraction of his hidden shy side, but with an encouraging smile from his Alpha, he joined the feline in their search for the right toy. Kitty pulled out a small packet of the finger-paints, a mischievous smile on her lips as she handed them to Emmie to open, as the blue eyed Beta seemed to be eyeing up his Alpha, his own mischievous glint filling his green eyes. Emmie looked from Scott, to Derek, and then back to the younger wolf, a soft chuckle escaping her lips as she turned to face the Alpha. 

“Scott, you've got at least a few minutes before you're going to pounced on. Read Derek's body language, how his eyes are following your movement, and 3 – 2 – 1.” counted down Emmie, only mere seconds before the blue eyed Beta lunged at his Alpha, taking them both down into the leaves in an attempt to get him to play. 

 

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW 

 

“Okay, so maybe the finger-paint wasn't our brightest idea.” explained Lydia as she rubbed at her temples slowly, her eyes never leaving the wolf and feline, who were now covered almost from head to toe in many rainbow sections of paint. 

“Our idea? You bought the paint. Did they use it all on each other?” asked Emmie as she turned to face the Banshee. 

“No, there's still some in the other bag that haven't been opened up.” replied Lydia as she gestured towards the other bag in the grass, immediately regretting gesturing towards the bag, since both the feline and the wolf's attention followed the movement, both of them making a mad dash for the bag. 

“Hold it! Hold it! Freeze!” ordered Emmie firmly and loudly, to get her point across, watching as they both froze in place, pouts forming on their lips. 

“But –.” started Kitty, as she now, too, gestured towards the bag. 

“No.” replied Emmie with her arms crossed over her chest. 

“Paint.” finished Derek, as they both took a small, non-too-subtle, backwards step towards the bag. 

“No more paint, you two are already wearing way too much of it. It's going to be hard enough to scrub off of you. Stiles, would you mind grabbing the paint and putting it someplace out of reach of these two? Scott, you want to help him, once you're done getting the twigs out of your hair?” asked Lydia as she looked towards the Alpha and his best friend, who was trying to get the twigs from the wolf's hair from when he was wrestling with his Beta. 

“Come on, Kitty. I'll braid your hair, the paint makes it look so colorful.” coaxed Allison as she patted the spot between her legs in hops of distracting the feline from trying to get to the paint. 

“Erica help braid, too?” asked Kitty as she made her way over to the female Hunter, lowering herself down into the 'v' that her legs created. 

“Of course Erica will help braid.” replied Allison as she watched the she-wolf quickly join them in the grass, excitement brewing in her eyes. 

“And we are going to play catch with one of the balls. Jackson, grab one from the bag and join in with us. You, too, Isaac.” explained Boyd as he led Derek to a more open part of the backyard, far enough away that the girl's wouldn't get hit with one of the balls.


	9. Chapter 9

“I may have thrown the ball a little too hard this time.” explained Boyd as he watched the blue eyed Beta chase after the ball, weaving through the trees to try and follow it. His head was tilted upwards a bit as his eyes locked on the multicolored ball that was soaring through the air. 

“Scott, go after him. Make sure he doesn't wander too far away from here. If he can't find the ball, that's okay, we can buy another one.” explained Lydia from where she was starting to gather up the toys that seemed to be scattered in all directions around the yard. Scott nodded his head silently and bolted off into the trees after his Beta, kicking up sticks and leaves as he ran, his arms pumping at his sides with each step. 

“Dude, wait for me!” called out Stiles as he rose up off the ground where he was lounging with the rest of the guys of the Pack before tearing off into the woods after the Alpha. Scott slowed down to a brisk walk as he picked up on the scent of his Beta, hearing the leaves rustling behind him as Stiles had finally caught up to him, panting softly from the run. 

“Have you – found him?” panted out the teen as he approached his best friend's side, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“No, not yet. His scent is all over the place, it's like he was running all over the place.” explained Scott as his nostrils flared, trying to pick up on the exact trail that his Beta had taken. 

“Is there any way for you to track with by his foot – oomph!” exclaimed Stiles as he was tackled from behind, landing on the ground in the leaves with a blue eyed Beta on top of him. 

“I's found you.” explained Derek with a grin on his lips as he nuzzled against the side of Stiles' neck, effectively scent marking him, completely ignoring the squawk of protest. Stiles looked over towards Scott and made an attempt to push the wolf off of him, trying to silently plead with his best friend to give him a hand, but the wolf was too bust being bent over laughing. 

“You sure did, Der. Now, how about you get off of me and we can go back to the rest of the Pack? Did you find your ball?” asked the teen as he propped himself up on his elbows, the wolf being raised up with him. 

“No. I couldn't find it. It dis'ppeared. Ly'dia is gonna be mad at me.” explained the Beta with a pout on his lips, not happy at all with having lost his ball, but more worried about the Banshee being mad at him. 

“Hey. Hey. Lydia is not going to be mad at you about losing the ball, we can always buy another one for you and Kitty. She'll just be happy that you didn't get lost in the woods.” explained Scott as he walked over and knelt down beside the pair, stroking a hand down the wolf's back to sooth him, chuckling when the wolf extended his spine more. All three heads snapped up when they heard the rustling of leaves behind them before a panting Isaac walked up to them. 

“Jesus God, what did he do, run in a thousand circles?” asked the golden eyed Beta as he leaned forward and rested his hands on his knees, his sides heaving as he sucked in air. 

“He was trying to find the ball, but he couldn't find it. We'll just have to buy another one. We should just get back to the others and get the paint off of Derek and Kitty before it completely dries.” explained Stiles as he rolled the wolf off of him, earning his a soft growl and a huff, before the teen rose to his feet, followed by the Alpha and the blue eyed Beta. 

“Emily and Lydia already got started on Kitty, but she's not very happy about it. She wanted to stay colorful for the rest of the day. Getting it off with just plain water is damn near impossible, so Erica is inside running a bath for them both.” explained Isaac as the four of them began their walk back through the trees towards the house. 

“Were all the toys gathered up?” asked Stiles before he reached out and grabbed a handful of Derek's shirt in order to pull the wolf back so he wouldn't wander too far away from them. 

“It's like taking a toddler to the mall without a leash. Jackson and Boyd are gathering everything up and putting it all back in the bags, which is why I got sent out here to find you three. Apparently you were taking too long, and Kitty wouldn't go near the bath without Derek.” replied Isaac with a chuckle and a shake of his head. 

“Hate water.” muttered Derek under his breath as he stuck close by the three of them, as if staying by them would help keep him from having to get in the water. 

“Go on inside, Derek, go find Kitty. We'll help finish cleaning up out here. Go on.” urged the Alpha as he gently nudged the Beta towards the house once they reached the treeline of the backyard, a smile on his lips as he watched the wolf bound across the yard and up onto the porch, giving them all a final look before he walked inside. 

“We've got everything gathered up, Jackson already went inside. I was just making sure we had everything. Did you find that ball?” asked Boyd as they all walked up onto the porch where the bags were now being set. 

“No, Derek couldn't find it. He was more worried about Lydia being mad at him for losing the ball.” explained Scott as he walked inside followed by the other three. The Alpha raised an eyebrow at the laughing Beta that was leaning against the frame of the kitchen entrance. 

“What's so funny, Lizzard-Wolf?” mocked Stiles as he walked past him and into the living room, flopping down onto the couch, only to sit back up just as fast when he heard a yip and a yowl from upstairs. 

“Apparently bath time is not going as planned. Kitty hates water, Derek is terrified of it, and the paint isn't coming off as easy as they would have hoped. They're trying baby oil on it now. They managed to get both of them in the tub, but the girls are just about soaked.” explained Jackson once he had finally managed to catch his breath. 

 

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW 

 

“Okay, now that they are bathed and dressed again, think we should put them down for a nap and then lunch right after?” asked Lydia as she turned to look towards Emily, who was still towel drying her dripping hair. 

“If we do the nap, I'll have to prepare a bottle for Kitty, she still takes one before a nap. I could never get Derek to take one, though, even though it would help him relax and calm down for a nap.” explained Emily as they made their way downstairs, where the feline and the wolf were on the floor, crayons scattered around them as they both worked on coloring the same page. 

“Go prepare a bottle, I'll grab the two of them and have one of the others find their buppies.” explained Lydia as she nudged the girl towards the kitchen, where they had decided to store any bottles or sippy cups. 

“I think Kitty has her blanket upstairs if you want to get them settled up there.” explained Emily as she walked into the kitchen, leaving the Banshee to deal with the others. Lydia lowered herself down onto the floor by the wolf and the feline and glanced over their shoulders to see the picture that they were coloring, each spot filled with vibrant overlapping colors. 

“Is Lydia going to color, too?” mocked Peter from where he was leaning against the frame of the entrance to the kitchen. 

“You can either join the rest of us while Kitty and Emily are here or you can suffer in silence! You have no idea just how much good this is doing for him!” exclaimed Lydia, her eyes darkening in anger. 

“Good? You call him letting his guard down 'good'?! I've said it once and I will say it again, this should have stayed in New York!” exclaimed Peter, his eyes fixed entirely on the strawberry blonde girl. Unknown to them that both Kitty and Derek were making their way behind the couch, between the couch and the wall, huddled against each other as they tried to make themselves smaller, neither one of them could handle the raised voices and the yelling. 

“Get out, Peter! Get out! You can either accept this and get to actually know your nephew on a completely new level or you can get out and not come back until you get your head on straight! Your nephew is happy and he is relaxed around us right now! Have you ever seen him like this before, completely carefree?! He is trusting us enough to protect him that he is letting his guard down! That is something that he has never done!” added in Scott as he rose off the couch beside Allison, his eyes bleeding red through the brown, his hands clenching and unclenching into fists at his sides. 

“Get out, Peter. Go. Now. Go to a Hotel or something but do not come back until you get your head on straight. Do not come back until you can see the good that this is doing your nephew.” ordered Lydia as she all but grabbed the man's shirt and drug him away from the door frame and shoved him towards the front door, her eyes blazing in anger. Peter gave her a short warning growl, quickly silenced by one from Scott, before he retreated out the front door. Lydia took a slow breath and ran a hand through her hair before she sent a small smile to the Alpha for backing her up against Peter. 

“What the hell did I miss? Where are Derek and Kitty?” asked Emily as she walked back into the room, shaking a bottle in her hand, her finger over the small hole in the nipple so none of the contents would spill out. 

“Um. Back here.” called out Isaac as he raised his hand from behind the couch, where he had gone in order to comfort the two of them. Derek was tucked against the Beta's chest, his hands clenching the wolf's shirt, as Kitty was tucked against his side, her face hidden under his arm. 

“Isaac, check their eyes. Please. If they were yelled at or voices were raised, they may have been forced out of head-space. Their pupils should still be dilated.” explained Kitty as she continued to shake the bottle. Isaac gently rubbed the feline's arm to get her attention before she raised her head, her pupils still dilated, she was still under. He scratched lightly at the wolf's hair, earning him a soft rumbling sound from the wolf's chest as he raised his head, his pupils still dilated. 

“Both are dilated, they are still under.” replied Isaac as he coaxed both the wolf and the feline out from behind the couch, their eyes wide with having to listen to the fighting that had been going on. 

“Isaac. Allison. Would you mind taking both Derek and Kitty upstairs and get them ready for a nap, all you have to do is get them settled down in bed? If they want to share a bed that is completely fine. Lydia and I will clean up their coloring books and crayons. Take this with you, please.” asked Emily as she handed the bottle to the female Hunter. 

“Of course. Come on, Kitty. I've got a treat for you before nap time.” explained Allison as she held her hand out for Kitty to take, smiling softly when the feline took her hand without hesitation. 

“Come on, Green Eyes. Off for a nap.” coaxed Isaac as he took Derek's hand gently and led him up the stairs after Allison and Kitty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you current readers and writers would like a Chapter where Derek does take a bottle, let me know in the comments, as well as which Pack member you want giving the bottle to him.


	10. Chapter 10

“Come on, wiggle worm. You have to hold still long enough for me to get your jeans off. They aren't going to be too comfy to sleep in.” coaxed Isaac as he tried to get the blue eyed Beta to hold still on the bed so he could work the jeans down over his legs. 

“I's not a wiggle worm. I Derek.” replied the wolf as he sat up on the bed as the wolf worked the jeans off over his feet, folding them up to place them at the end of the bed. 

“You sure are. Up on in bed, Der, under those covers.” coaxed Isaac as he folded the blankets back on the bed, patting the mattress so the wolf would climb onto that spot and get himself comfortable. 

“Leave room for me!” exclaimed Kitty, giving Derek only a few seconds to react before she launched herself up onto the bed, landing on him with a satisfied sound leaving her lips and a startled grunt leaving his. 

“Come here, Kitty. Emily made a bottle for you and you don't want it to get cold before you take your nap.” explained Allison as she got herself comfy on the bed, opening her arms for the teen. Kitty smiled hesitantly at her before climbing up into her lap, her head nestled in the crook of her arm. Derek and Isaac watched in mild curiosity as the feline accepted the nipple of the bottle that was offered to her, her lips closing down around the rubber nub, her cheeks hollowing out a bit as she suckled. Kitty was so focused in on Allison and the bottle that she didn't seem to notice Lydia and Emily entering the room to make sure that everybody was getting settled. 

“He generally seems to be curious about the bottle. Has he ever taken one before?” asked Isaac as he felt the Beta beginning to settle against his side, nuzzling against his upper rib cage. 

“I haven't been able to give him one, neither has Lydia. He does have a connection with Scott and with Stiles, that much in obvious, so I'm guessing that one of them might be able to give him one. But until we're sure that they are completely comfortable with this, it will have to wait.” explained Emily as she watched Kitty's eyes begin to droop as the bottle began to slowly make her drift off. 

“When the time arises we'll have to see if one of those two can get Derek to take a bottle. It'll help to solidify the bond between them.” explained Lydia softly as she watched the blue eyed Beta begin to drift off to join Kitty in their nap. 

 

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW 

 

It had been about two hours until the Pack had seen one of the pair since they were put down for their nap, a blurry eyed Derek making his way down the stairs, rubbing softly at his eyes to try and get rid of the sleep from them. His jaws parting in a soft yawn, his tongue curling upwards towards the roof of his mouth. 

“Hey, bud. You have a good nap?” asked Stiles as he rose from the couch where the others were lounging as they watched whatever random movie was on, placing a hand on the wolf's shoulder and rubbing at his back to help wake him up. 

“Hug?” asked Derek softly as he looked towards Stiles, the look in his eyes showing that he clearly needed the hug. 

“Of course, Der. You never need to ask for a hug.” explained the teen as he was quick to wrap his arms around the trembling wolf, feeling the wolf's arms come around him in a tight grasp. Derek nuzzled against the side of the teen's neck, feeling his arms come around him even tighter than before. 

“His dreams – nightmares – are more vivid when he's under. One can only imagine what he must be seeing when he's asleep.” explained Emily as she walked back into the room with Lydia trailing after her. 

“He sure is cuddly after a nap.” explained Scott as he walked into the living room, walking over to run his fingers through his Beta's black hair. 

“Alpha.” whispered Derek as he raised his head, his eyes flashing an icy blue in the wolf's direction, practically melting under the feeling of fingers sliding through his hair. 

“Hey, Der. You look like you had a good nap.” cooed Scott as he pressed a kiss to his Beta's head, earning him a soft smile and a rumbling sound from the Beta's chest. 

“I'm going to go check on Kitty, she can sleep like the dead.” explained Emily as she made her way through the living room to walk upstairs. 

“If you're awake enough, Der, how about you come help me get lunch started? We have pasta to cook and sauce that will need stirring.” coaxed Lydia with a smile on her lips. Derek's eyes automatically lit up at the mention of getting to help before he bolted of for the kitchen, a laughing Banshee following behind him. 

“Allison! Erica! Come help with the food! Boyd, Jackson, Isaac, come help with the table and dishes! Stiles, Scott, call your parents and invite them down for lunch, believe me when I say that we'll have enough.” called out Lydia from the kitchen. 

“We're on it.” replied Stiles as he began to try and free his phone from his pocket, grunting softly once he finally managed to free it from the depths of his pocket, dialing the Sheriff's Station number. 

 

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW 

 

“All stirred!” exclaimed Derek from where he was working on blending spices into the sauce, his spoon moving in slow circles within the pan so none of it would fly up. 

“It looks perfect, bud. You did a great job! Why don't you and Kitty start setting out the cups?” asked Stiles as he turned of the burner per Lydia's instruction. Kitty's eyes widened as she whirled around to face the human teen, shaking her head quickly. 

“We're not supposed to touch anything that breaks, Mommy says that glass doesn't belong in little hands.” explained the feline as she tried her best to imitate Emily. 

“No cups for Kitty or Derek, but silverware is completely acceptable.” explained Emily as she handed both the shifters two handfuls of forks to set out. 

“I'll keep that in mind from now on.” replied Stiles as he began to stir the sauce into the pasta, allowing Lydia to reach over him to add in the remaining choice of herbs. 

“Do you remember when your Dad said that they would –?” started Scott but he was soon cut of by the knock on the front door, all heads snapping up at the sound. He finished his question with a muttered “That would be them” as he weaved his way through the Pack in order to get back to the front door, opening it up to reveal Melissa and John. 

“We got the invitation for lunch?” asked John with raised eyebrows from the doorway. 

“Pack lunch today since we have visitors of Derek's, we figured that you both would be in need of something to eat sooner or later. I know you never seem to get an actual lunch while you work, Mom.” explained Scott as he moved to the side in order to let them in the doorway. 

“Believe me, a sit-down lunch will be more than enough for me. It's good to know that Derek has some visitors that are coming down here to see him.” explained Melissa with a smile as she hung her jacket up on the pegs by the door. 

“Lydia and Emily will be able to explain better than I can, and believe me, you'll want an explanation before we all sit down to eat.” said Scott to his Mom as he led them both into the kitchen, where both Kitty and Derek were walking around the table in order to set the silverware out properly. 

“An explanation for what?” asked John in mild confusion as he looked towards the Banshee, who gave him a smile before leading both him and Melissa out of the kitchen so she could begin to explain. They returned to the kitchen minutes later with the two adults looking curious, confused, and amused all at once. 

“Now that we're filled in on what's going on with those two, let's eat. I, for one, am starving. I'm also looking forward to getting to spend some time with Derek and Kitty. There's plenty of places we could go around here. There's a National Park two towns over that we could take them to for a while.” explained Melissa with a bright smile on her face as everybody began to sit down at the table, plates being filled nearly to the brim. John and Melissa couldn't help but feel the glances that Derek and Kitty were giving them, their heads tilted in curiosity at the pair, Kitty's eyes were roaming over Melissa's hair, her eyes tracing over the curls, as Derek's eyes were locked to the badge that was on John's shirt. 

“Stiles?” asked Derek as he tugged on the hem of the teen's shirt to get his attention. Stiles turned his head to face the wolf, his eyebrows now raised in question at him. 

“Is your Daddy really the Sheriff?” the blue eyed Beta asked in a hushed tone that was full of curiosity and excitement. 

“He sure is, Der. My Dad has been the Sheriff for a long time now, he's the best Sheriff that Beacon Hills has ever had. I bet if you're good he'll take you on a tour of the station.” explained Stiles as he smiled at the wolf and winked in his Dad's direction. 

“Wow. I promise to be good.” replied Derek, his eyes wide and full of awe.


	11. Chapter 11

“Okay, so maybe we need to rethink everything that we give these two, including what foods we give them. Maybe pasta sauce was not a good decision?” asked Lydia as she gave a defeated sigh in trying to get the sauce off of the side of Derek's cheek, the wolf making soft unhappy sounds at his head trying to be held still, hearing the half-quiet snickers from the rest of the Pack. 

“Agreed. Kitty has it in her hair. How that is possible, I don't even know.” explained Emily as she picked up her own damp cloth and began to slide it through the strands of hair that were stained a light red. 

“Just how little are these two?” asked Melissa curiously as she held out her hand for the cloth that Lydia seemed to be trying to strangle between her hands, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. The Banshee rose from her chair and began to gather up some of the plates that remained on the table, grabbing the ones that Scott and Stiles had forgotten about, setting them down in the sink softly before answering. 

“Derek goes down to about five and I know Kitty goes down to the same age, even as low as two or three. Currently, they're both five, hence the energy, the lack of attention, and the squirming.” explained the girl as she walked away from the sink. 

“It doesn't help matters any that they just woke up from a nap a little while ago.” added in Emily as she had finally gotten all traces of red from the little girl's hair. 

“I go play now?” asked Kitty as she turned to face her Mommy fully, her eyes beginning to start to form 'puppy-dog' traits. She must have been learning from Scott. 

“Go ahead, sweetheart, have Boyd and Jackson get the toys back out. But remember, inside voices and try not to get too rough so nothing breaks.” explained Emily as she watched Kitty rise from her chair and bolt into the living room, hearing her try and explain rapidly to the boys why they should get the toys back out and play with her. 

“Em, will you give me a hand with the rest of the dishes? Mrs. McCall, if you can get him to hold still long enough for you, you're a miracle worker.” Lydia said to the woman with a smile as both her and Emily retreated from the dining room and into the kitchen. Melissa smirked at the girl's retreating forms before she sent John a knowing look, folding the cloth in her hands. 

“I go?” Derek asked hesitantly, his body fidgeting in the wooden chair that he was sitting in, his bright green eyes darting towards the living room where he knew everybody else was. 

“Not yet, kiddo. You can go play once you let Melissa wipe all that sauce off your cheek. Maybe we'll even go to the park later? Play on the swings?” bargained John as he slid his chair back from the table. The older man remembered once that Stiles had told him how much Derek loved the swings when he was an actual little kid, and how much he still loved to visit the park just to sway back and forth on them while the sun was going down. 

“We go swing?” asked the blue eyed Beta as he began to wiggle a bit in his seat, his eyes shining with excitement. 

“Only if you sit still long enough for Melissa to clean you up. Deal?” asked the older man as he held out his hand for the wolf to shake. Derek tilted his head to the side as he seemed to be weighing his options, before he surged forward and grasped the older man's hand, giving it a shake in agreement. Melissa couldn't help but chuckle softly at the exchange that happened in front of her before she gently grasped the wolf's chin in order to tilt his head so she could get better access to his face. 

 

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW 

 

“Are you sure it's a good idea to do this without Lydia and Emily being here? I mean, what if they run off or we can't handle them?” Scott asked anxiously from the front seat of Stiles' Jeep, with the blue eyed Beta and feline in the back seat. 

“Dude, relax. Your Mom and my Dad are in the car behind us, they'll be there to help out in any way. They have experience, obviously, since they've dealt with us. This can't be all that different.” replied Stiles as he cast a glance in the rear view mirror at both of the shifters, who seemed to be bouncing around in their seats with excitement. 

“Neither of us were werewolves or a were-lioness! I don't want our parents to get hurt if something goes wrong, and I don't want either of them getting hurt.” explained Scott truthfully as he glanced in the rear view mirror, unable to hide the soft smile on his lips when he saw Derek flash his steel blue eyes at him. 

“They will all be fine. It's just the park, dude. I know for a fact that Derek loves the park, so he won't go too far from our sight. They both practically adore our parents, so they'll probably stay close to them, too. Just relax and have fun with them today.” explained the human teen as he pulled the car onto the grass at the entrance of the park, putting it into park as he turned around in his seat a bit in order to face the two in the back. 

“We go, 'Tiles?” asked Kitty as her hand was inching towards the handle of the door, and the teen was thankful that he had child-proof locks on the doors. 

“Not yet, Kitty. Are you two going to promise to be on your best behavior today for us?” asked Stiles, his voice calm but firm, a new trait for the usually hyper teen. 

“I promise! I promise!” the feline exclaimed as her hand closed down around the handle and gave it a tug, a confused sound leaving her throat when the door didn't so much as budge. 

“Derek? Can you promise the same to us? That you will be on your absolute best behavior for us, especially for my Mom and the Sheriff?” the Alpha asked as he turned around in his seat as well to face the two. 

“I promise.” Derek said to him truthfully, nodding his head a few times as he said it to make sure his point got across. Scott grinned over at Stiles before he extended his hand towards the older wolf with his pinkie extended. 

“Pinkie promise?” he asked him, leveling his gaze with the wolf as he watched the Beta's eyes widen a fraction. 

“Pinkie promise.” repeated the blue eyed Beta as he leaned forward and looped his pinkie with that of the Alpha's. 

 

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW 

 

It was decided by the four others that Derek and Kitty were officially going to give all of them heart attacks at the park, from either Kitty climbing too high for comfort on the jungle-gym set or from Derek hanging upside down on the monkey-bars, his legs gripping the tiny frame of the bars. 

“He's going to fall, I swear to it. Or Kitty is. One of them is going to fall and end up breaking a bone or something. They may heal automatically but it still hurts them. Can't we just wrap them both in bubble wrap and then let them play?” asked Stiles anxiously as he watched them both, his eyes darting from one to the other. 

“If we would have done that with you two, neither of you would have learned a single thing from your little mistakes. They aren't going to learn anything if we don't allow them to make mistakes. If they get hurt, as hard as it is to say this, then they get hurt. It happens to everybody at some point. I'm fairly positive that they've gotten hurt when they were actual little kids.” explained Melissa, and as if she had said some trigger word, a soft yelp was heard followed by a diluted grunt. Derek had miscalculated the distance he had to drop when getting down off the bars and landed more on the heel of his foot than the bottom of his foot, his body falling backwards until he landed on his butt on the ground. Kitty was off the jungle-gym and at his side in seconds, sniffing and nuzzling against his shoulder and neck to check for any injuries, tiny sounds leaving her lips as she gave him vocal comfort. 

“Derek? Sweetie, are you hurt? Does anything hurt?” Melissa asked gently and softly as she tried to get the wolf to focus on her, noticing that his bottom lip quivered in the slightest. 

“Derek? Son? Can you tell me if something hurts?” asked John as he reached over and gently carded his fingers through the wolf's short black hair, smiling to himself as the wolf leaned into the touch. 

“'M okay, nothing hurt. No bars. No bars.” Derek explained to them with a firm shake of his head, sending a short lived glare up to the monkey-bars as if it were the bar's fault that he fell. 

“No more monkey-bars?” Scott asked him with a chuckle and a fond shake of his head. 

“No bars.” the blue eyed Beta repeated to the Alpha with another shake of his head. He was determined to not get back on those bars. At least not today.


	12. Chapter 12

“I think it's time we got these two back to the house, before they're too tired to walk to the car. We definitely can't carry them.” explained John as he rubbed a yawning Derek's back with his hand in hopes of it keeping the wolf awake some. Kitty was leaning against Melissa's arm, her head resting on her shoulder as she rubbed at her eyes with her hands to try and stay awake. 

“I'll call Lydia and let her know that we're on our way back to the house. We sure did wear these two out. Mom, can you get Kitty in her jacket?” explained Scott as he dug around in his jeans pocket for his phone while Stiles picked up jackets that belonged to both of the Shifters. 

“With the number of times we played tag it had to have wore them out. Hey, Kitty, you have to wake up a little bit. I know, you can go back to sleep in a little, we just have to get you wrapped back up in your jacket.” explained Melissa as she began to help the feline back into her jacket, smiling at the tiny sounds she made of protest. 

“Stiles? You want to help Derek get into his jacket, if he can wake up just long enough?” asked the Sheriff as he rubbed at Derek's arms in an attempt to wake him up, the wolf's green eyes fluttering in the slightest as he tried to get himself back awake. Stiles picked up the wolf's signature leather jacket and knelt down in front of the wolf, stroking his knees and his thighs gently. 

“Hey, big guy. Let's get you back into your jacket so you can get warmed up and we can get you and Kitty home again.” coaxed the teen as he rose up and began to help guide the wolf's arms into his jacket, pulling it firmly around him. 

“Tired, 'Tiles.” Derek whispered softly as he reached up and rubbed at his eyes, rubbing his face a bit against the teen's arm where his hand now rested on his shoulder. Stiles chuckled softly as he moved his hand to the older one's short black hair, scratching lightly at his scalp, earning him a pleased rumble. 

“Come on, bud. Let's get you and Kitty back to the Jeep and we can go home. Come on, Pup. Up you go.” coaxed Stiles as he ushered the wolf to his feet, John, Melissa, and Kitty soon following seconds after. Scott bound back over to the group as he tried to shove his phone back down into the pocket of his jeans, nearly tripping over his own feet in the process. 

“Lydia knows we're on our way back home, she mentioned that dinner had been delivered to the house but to not expect Derek or Kitty to eat. She says if they get overly tired they'll get a bit fussy and won't eat much, so they won't push food on them when we get them home. We're just supposed to make sure they get a drink of some sort once we're home. Emily might have a bottle of juice for Kitty and possibly one for Derek if he'll take one.” the Alpha explained as he and Stiles began to walk with the two Shifters back to the Jeep, John and Melissa making their way back to the car that they drove in. It was easy to get them settled in their seats and strapped in, both of them leaning against the other as they dosed lightly, making the drive back to the Hale House much calmer and quieter. 

 

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW 

 

“We're back, guys. With a sleepy wolf and a sleepy lioness.” Melissa explained as she walked inside with John, the other four following behind the pair. The girls automatically began to coo over how sleepy the two did in fact look and they were quick to herd them onto the couch, supplying them with a lot of pillows and blankets to keep them warm and comfortable, as well as to aid in keeping them from falling off the couch. 

“I'll get the food set up. You three are helping me.” Lydia ordered as she tapped Boyd, Isaac, and Jackson on their shoulders to get their attention before gesturing towards the kitchen. The trio followed without a fuss knowing that it would not be wise to against Lydia Martin. Emily knelt down beside the two on the couch, her hand sliding their their hair in a comforting and familiar gesture, one to sooth and to rouse all in one. 

“Did you guys have fun?” she asked them both softly, smiling as she got sleepy but happy smiles and sounds in return. 

“We go back 'morrow?” Derek as he raised his head off of the couch cushion and began to rub the sleep from his eyes, his jaws parting on a whined yawn. 

“Please?” Kitty added in as she too rose her head from the couch. 

“We'll see, my little ones, we'll see.” Emily explained with a soft chuckle as she pressed a kiss to each of their foreheads before rising up. She made her way into the kitchen with everybody else following her, the kitchen filled with mouth-watering aromas of Chinese takeout. She placed both 'buppies' on the counter so they wouldn't get lost, even though she had them in her pocket for the past few hours, before reaching to grab two of the bottles off the counter only to be stopped by Melissa. 

“Go make yourself a plate up, Emily. I can handle this part, plenty of Mom experience. Do you want them to have juice or the mixture you have in the fridge?” the woman asked her as she nudged her towards the table where everything was laid out. 

“Something light, so definitely juice or water.” Emily replied as she nudged herself into the group that was building around the table to get her own plate filled. 

“I would recommend the juice first, to get them back to their normal energy, and if they want anything more afterwards they can have water to re-hydrate.” the Banshee added in as she finished making her own plate. 

“Should I make just one for Kitty, or two so there is one for Derek?” Melissa asked as she reached into the fridge for the apple juice, setting it down on the counter in order to shut the door and twist the cap off. 

“Try for two. I'm sure Derek will take a bottle tonight, it'll help him form a better bond with whoever gives it to him.” Emily explained as she finished making her plate. Melissa nodded her head knowingly in agreement as she filled both bottles a little over halfway with the juice, knowing that too much could lead to discomfort in their stomachs. 

“Stiles? Do you want to try with Derek once you get situated on the couch? I think those two might have relocated to the chair for the moment.” asked the strawberry blonde girl as she watched Melissa secure the lids of the bottles back on tightly so none of the juice would leak out. Stiles whirled around so fast to face the girl that he almost dropped his plate, managing to catch it last minute before anything could hit the floor. 

“Me? Are – Are you sure? I mean. Scott is Derek's Alpha, wouldn't he be more fit for that? For a stronger bond?” asked the teen nervously, he had no experience with anything along those lines. 

“Scott will more than likely have his chance at some point to give one to Derek, or to be the one to give him his 'buppie' when he needs it. I really think the first bottle should come from you, you are his boyfriend after all.” Lydia explained as everybody made their way back into the living room, getting comfortable where they chose as Allison chose what movie they would be watching tonight. 

“I have no idea what I'm doing, though.” Stiles admitted as his sat down on the couch with Emily sitting on the floor at the other end of the couch, Kitty making her way over to her, knowing that she would feel safe and secure in her arms. 

“I'll guide you. Just stay relaxed and don't tense yourself up, he'll be able to feel it if you do and it'll make him uneasy as well.” explained Lydia as she accepted the two bottles and the two 'buppies' that were handed to her by Melissa. She walked over and handed one of each to Emily, who smiled graciously at her around her mouthful of food. 

“I hope she can get some down before she completely falls asleep.” she explained as she sat the 'buppie' down on her other side, coaxing the feline into her lap, who now seemed more interested in the movie than anything else. 

“I bet if she drinks while she watches the movie, she'll have more than half of it down before the middle of the movie.” Melissa explained as she took a seat on the love-seat beside John, as the others filled in any open areas, keeping the couch cleared off for Stiles and Derek. 

“Der? You want to come sit with Stiles?” Lydia coaxed as she handed the other human the bottle, watching as the teen sat his plate on the arm of the couch so he could focus on the wolf. Derek rose from the chair and quickly made his way over to Stiles, rumbling softly against the teen's shoulder, effectively scent-marking him. 

“What do I do, Lyds?” the teen asked as he pressed a soft kiss to the wolf's heads, earning him a pleased sound in return. 

“Guide him down so he's on his back in your lap a bit with his head resting in the crook of your arm. Just like this.” the Banshee explained as she helped Stiles position the wolf where he needed to be, with his head in the crook of his arm, not too far back and not too far tilted forward, they didn't need the wolf to choke. 

“Now what?” the teen asked her as he picked up the bottle again and positioned it in his own hand, so he wouldn't end up dropping it at any point. Lydia guided his hand and the bottle towards Derek's mouth, stopping only a few inches away. 

“He responds better if you stroke his cheek with thumb to get him to open his mouth. I figured that one out when he was too shy to accept his 'buppie'.” the Banshee explained as she nodded encouragingly at the teen. Stiles smiled softly down at Derek as he gently stroked his thumb over the wolf's cheek, watching as his eyes fluttered a bit and his lips parted in the slightest. Lydia nudged Stiles in the elbow, nodding her head at him and flashing a smile at him as she watched him guide the nipple of the bottle to the wolf's lips, a surprised sound leaving his lips as Derek cautiously latched onto the nipple of the bottle. 

“There you go, Der. There you go.” Stiles whispered softly as he kept the bottle in one place, watching the small movements the wolf's mouth made as he suckled from it, the vanilla tasting milk flowing over his tongue. His green eyes were locked onto the teen's, calm and sated but filled with curiosity. The teen felt the wolf relaxing even further down into his lap and arm, chuckling softly when the wolf began to play with a loose string on his shirt almost absentmindedly as he drank. 

“He took to that pretty quickly.” Emily said from where she had Kitty propped up a bit, her bottle already half gone and her eyes half closed. 

“We should have tried it sooner. I've never really seen him that relaxed, even with being under he's never relaxed that far.” Lydia explained as she nodded her head in agreement. 

“It could just be Stiles. I've learned that Derek happens to let his guard down when he's around him, so far down that he tends to not even hear when somebody enters the same room as them.” John explained from the loveseat where he was watching the pair with an arm around Melissa's shoulders. 

“The next person I want to see give Derek a bottle, if he's able to, would be Scott. It would help with the Alpha and Beta bond, correct?” asked Melissa as she gestured from Scott towards Derek, who seemed pretty content with playing with Stiles' shirt string as he finished off half of the bottle, a sleepy look in his eyes. 

“Me? I don't have any experience with kids, let alone this.” asked the Alpha as his eyes widened, but he couldn't really hide the fact that wanted to make the bond more solid. 

“It all falls down to trust, Scott. Derek wouldn't be letting Stiles give him that bottle if he didn't trust him, if he didn't feel safe with him. Your Beta trusts you, I sure as hell know he feels safe with you. It would be good for the both of you.” explained Emily as she stroked Kitty's hair softly, in a soothing pattern. 

“When Derek is ready to take another bottle, I'll give it to him if he'll allow me to.” Scott explained with a shy smile on his lips. He did want to get closer to his Beta. Stiles grinned over at his best friend, lightly stroking his thumb over Derek's shoulder from where his head was being propped up, the wolf's green eyes fluttering a bit as he tried to keep himself awake. 

“It looks like this little wolf is ready for bed. Should they be brought back up before they go to sleep?” asked the teen as he tilted the bottle a bit more so the wolf could continue suckling, a proud look in his eyes as the wolf continued without hesitation. 

“Judging by how tired they are, they'll begin to come back up on their own once they're in bed. It'll give them plenty of time to recover and reconnect with their older sides without an audience.” explained Emily softly so she wouldn't wake the now dosing lioness in her lap. 

“It'll be easier for them to come back up on their own so they can do it at their own pace and be comfortable while doing it.” explained Lydia from her new position beside Jackson. 

“Can I – Can I tuck them in? When they're ready?” Isaac asked hesitantly from his position on the floor near the recliner chair. He was eager to get to interact with the other Beta and the lioness more. He smiled brightly when he received warm and encouraging smiles from both Lydia and Emily, knowing that he had done the right thing by volunteering. 

“You have to give it back, Der. It's all gone.” Stiles coaxed the blue eyed Beta in his lap as he gently slid the nipple of the now empty bottle from the wolf's mouth, earning him a displeased sound, as the wolf tried to follow the movement to get more of what was no longer there. 

“He can have his 'buppie' once they're up in bed. Stiles, you did really well with him tonight. Can you ease him up into a sitting position so he can go upstairs?” praised Lydia as she walked over and took each bottle, setting them down on the coffee table to be dealt with later. Stiles gently eased the wolf up into a sitting position, warmth spreading through his chest as he felt Derek lean even further into him, seeming reluctant to leave his boyfriend's side. 

“It's bed time, little ones. Say goodnight to everybody. You'll see them in the morning.” Emily explained softly as she eased Kitty up onto her feet as Derek accepted the hand that Isaac offered to help him up onto his feet. They all got a soft “Ni' Ni'” from Kitty and a soft “G'night” from Derek before they were lead upstairs by Isaac.


	13. Chapter 13

A soft groan left Derek's lips as he rolled over in bed, his lips now parting on a yawn as his limbs extended into a stretch. His bright green eyes fluttered open as rays of sunlight shown in through the windows of the bedroom. He rolled over onto his other side, now facing Kitty, who seemed to be stirring from her sleep at the same rate. He rumbled softly at the feline, earning him a purr in response as her eyes opened and flickered to a bright orange. The wolf flashed his steel blue eyes at her before opening his arms, grunting softly when she collided with him in a hug. 

“Good morning, Kitty.” Derek muttered into her shoulder as he rubbed his forehead against her shoulder in a greeting, his mind and body beginning to fully wake up. 

“Good morning, Der. Do you still have your 'buppy' from last night when Isaac tucked us in? I think mine is under the bed now.” Kitty explained with a chuckle lacing her tone as he rubbed her cheek against the wolf's shoulder, keeping him effectively covered in her scent. 

“Hmmmm. Let me look.” Derek said to her before he unwrapped his arms from around her and rolled back onto his other side. He bent himself over the end of the bed and reached an arm under it, his hand sliding across the floor until his fingers connected with two loops, the loops of each 'buppy'. He closed his hand down around them before lifting himself back up onto the bed, brushing them against the blankets on the bed before handing the one to Kitty. She brushed it against the blankets again before holding it in her hand, Derek clutching onto his as well. It was a reminder of their security and their structure. Their heads snapped towards the door as the knob turned and it was slowly opened, a shy looking Isaac poking his head in the door. 

“Scott said he could hear movement so I figured I would come up and check on you both. Are you feeling alright? Fully back to yourselves?” the Beta asked as he walked into the room, a soft smile curving the corners of his lips. Derek chuckled softly at the other Beta before pulling himself into a sitting position, ignoring the protests from the feline sitting beside him. 

“We're fully back, Isaac. Come on, Kitty. If the Pack is awake already we might as well get up.” Derek explained as he flipped the blankets back and untangled his legs, swinging them over the side of the bed. The minute he stood up was the minute he was tugged into a hug by his shirt, being wrapped securely in the other wolf's arms. A surprised sound left the older wolf's lips but he wrapped his arms around Isaac in return, his body relaxing into the hug. He lowered his head and his eyes slipped shut, his head lowering to rest against the other Beta's. 

“Thank you – for everything.” Isaac said to the older wolf as he released him from the hug. Derek opened his mouth to question the sudden 'thank you' but was soon silenced by a look from the younger wolf, his closed his mouth and raised an eyebrow for the Beta to continue. 

“I mean it, Derek. Thank you. You let all of us see a side of you that puts you in a very vulnerable state. You trusted us – all of us. You let us in to see a new side of you – but a part of you nonetheless.” Isaac explained to him, reaching up to card his fingers through the older wolf's black hair before taking another step back. 

“Don't turn too sappy, Isaac. Feed me, Der.” Kitty said from behind them both before she launched herself at his back, effectively wrapping her arms around his waist to rest her chin on his shoulder. 

“Emily has breakfast ready if you both are hungry. You didn't eat anything last night so we all kinda figured you would be hungry. There's a feast down there and nobody wanted to touch anything until you both were awake.” Isaac explained before he turned and walked out of the bedroom. Once Kitty and Derek were both dressed with their 'buppies' tucked safely into their pockets, they ventured their way down the hall and downstairs where the scent of pancakes and bacon and fresh fruit wafted to their noses. 

“Come on, wolf. I'm starving.” Kitty said with a teasing tone before she got off the bed and grabbed hold of the wolf's hand to drag him from the room. Derek chuckled lightly as he allowed himself to be drug from the room and down the hall, falling in line beside the lioness as they made their way down the stairs and straight into the kitchen. 

“It's about time you two woke up. How are you feeling? Do you remember much of it?” Emily asked as she sat the spatula down that was currently holding before walking over to the pair. She wrapped Kitty up in a hug before doing the same to Derek, her hands resting on their cheeks for a few brief minutes before she released them both. 

“I remember enough to want to go back to that park again – and enough to not trust the monkey bars after Derek fell.” Kitty explained with a teasing grin on her lips, her attention quickly being diverted when Lydia held a plate up eye-level to the lioness. She was quick to follow the plate to the table and take a seat, a rumble of appreciation building in her throat. 

“I remember a good bit of it. The paint was a lot of fun – a nightmare to get back off. I remember the park, too. There are plenty of 'thank yous' to go to John and Melissa for making sure we were safe and for taking everything in strides. I remember wrestling with Scott and – Stiles giving me a bottle, which I never would have considered trying. Isaac, too, you are one heck of a storyteller.” Derek explained before he was quickly ushered to the table and silenced when a plate was placed in front of him. 

“Eat, green eyes.” Lydia said to him gently, running her fingers through his hair before gesturing for the others to make a plate. Emily was quick to move out of the way of the hungry wolves, weighing her options and choosing to wait until they filled their plates before herself and the other humans would make theirs. 

“It looks like Isaac has been nominated for a bedtime routine from now on. Do you think you'll be able to keep it up when we return to New York?” Emily asked once everybody was seated at the table, their plates now full to overflowing. Nobody seemed to notice that the movement of Kitty and Derek's forks on their plates had stopped, neither of them moved a single muscle at the mentioning of the pair leaving. 

“For when he's in Little-Space? Or out of it, too?” Isaac asked as he reached under the table and placed a hand on Derek's knee, giving it a gentle but firm, reassuring squeeze. 

I would recommend both if you are comfortable with it. Keep things more Little based when he is in head-space and just make sure that he does go to bed at a reasonable time when he is out of head-space. Especially if you are dealing with another issue here in Beacon Hills anytime soon.” Emily explained with an encouraging nod of her head. 

“Then we'll have to come up with an easy to remember and easy to do routine before you and Kitty leave. A non-negotiable routine unless it is an emergency.” the golden eyed Beta explained as he leveled a playful but somewhat firm look with the blue eyed Beta. He knew that Derek hardly slept now as it is, let alone when they were dealing with yet another creature that entered the town. Both the blue eyed Beta and the lioness set their forks down and pushed their plates away a few inches, their appetites having left at the topic at hand. Stiles walked over to his boyfriend and placed a hand on his shoulder, bending down to press a kiss to his head. 

“Der? Are you not hungry? You haven't ate, either, Kitty. I know werewolves can't get sick and you're normally always hungry in the morning.” the human asked as he reached over and placed a hand on Kitty's shoulder as well, jumping back quickly when a sharp and teeth-bared hiss left the feline's lips, her eyes blazing a bright golden. 

“Kitty! Living room. Now.” Emily said firmly as she rose from her chair at the table and pointed a finger towards the entrance of the living room. Kitty snarled under her breath but rose from the chair and stalked into the living room, the older girl quick to follow her. All eyes turned towards Derek, who was trying to sink impossibly further into his chair, his eyes locked onto the wooden table. He opened his mouth to speak and then shook his head, closing his mouth once again. 

“Green Eyes. You want to explain that sudden outburst? That normally only happens when you both are in head-space, which right now you are not.” Lydia asked from her position where she was leaning against the counter, his eyebrows raised in question and concern. 

“Kitty and Emily leaving, even the thought of it, is never something easy to face. It's hard on Kitty, too, because we rarely see each other face to face and it takes months to set up a visit that works for everybody. When they leave, there is no guarantee that things are going to stay set, there is no guarantee that you all are going to remain comfortable with this and it isn't just magically going to go away once they leave, either. I'm not hungry anymore. I'll just put this in the fridge for later.” Derek explained hastily as he rose from the table. He pressed a kiss to Stiles' temple, a confused and surprised look on the human's face, before he picked up his plate and Kitty's, sticking them both on an open shelf in the fridge. He turned around just in time to see Emily leading Kitty back into the kitchen, an expectant look on her face. 

“Kitty has something she would like to say to you, Stiles.” she explained to him as she turned her head in her Little's direction. 

“I'm sorry for hissing at you, Stiles. I didn't mean to, it was a knee-jerk reaction.” the feline explained with her head bowed, her eyes locked onto the floor. Stiles flashed her a reassuring smile, his voice level and honest. 

“It's okay, Kitty. I can understand the sudden change, Derek explained it a few seconds ago. I accept your apology.” Stiles replied to her with a bright smile. Kitty nodded and took a step back, her eyes still locked onto the floor. 

“Come on, back to the corner. Fifteen minutes and then you can rejoin us.” Emily said to her firmly, watching as the feline obediently walked back into the living room and to the corner that she had just came from, her body turned to face the wall. Lydia nodded her head in approval before she turned to face the blue eyed Beta that now had his arms crossed over his chest in a defensive manner. 

“Derek? Are you good or do you need some corner-time, too?” the strawberry blonde Banshee asked him when she noticed his demeanor. Derek's head snapped towards the girl and his eyes narrowed a fraction for a few split seconds before he made quick work of joining Kitty and Emily in the living room.


End file.
